Sinfonia de un Adios
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: ACTULIZACION! el esperado cap 10 olas de romances...XDse acuerdan de mi verdad? ToT
1. sinfonia de un adios

Antes que me olvide aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Sensei Rumiko , (Gracias Sensei – Reverencia) la historia es toda mía...

Bueno este es otro song fic espero que les agrade, y esta dedicado a cada amiga que siempre me da ánimos para poder escribir , Inudany, Nikky-chan, Betty bien aquí una dramática historia

Sinfonía de Un Adiós 

Ubicada en una Realidad Alterna , donde Una pareja de jóvenes después de un apasionado noviazgo , callo en la rutina y la desilusión . Por mas que ella a intentado recuperar el fuego y la pasión los continuos " deslices" de su apuesto compañero, complicaron la relación Ella, una hermosa abogada de imponente figura y mirada tranquila, llevaba una vida tranquila hasta que fue segada por una mirada azulada llena de seducción, el joven de cabello negro solo tuvo que sonreír y ella supo con toda certeza que estaría perdida.

No se equivoco...meses después de ese encuentro casual se encontraba viviendo en un apartamento de un barrio elegante de Tokio, fue feliz claro que lo fue , hasta que los continuos viajes, disculpas sin sentido, comenzaron a hacer mella.

Las dudas crecieron y opacaron cada momento de felicidad...

Los Ocasos de Un amor , por desilusión o frustración , la mujer de mi historia a pasado muchas desavenencias con el hombre a quien le entrego su corazón , esta es la sinfonía de un Adiós...

Una maleta, en la cama ...marca el final...cuando la cerrara todo lo que sonó y deseo se quedarían en un rincón de su corazón, en lo mas profundo esperaba , aunque en este momento seria imposible afirmar que lo lograría...

_**Que puedo hacer, para que tu sepas**_

_**Que yo aun te sigo amando...**_

_**Que puedo hacer, para que tu sepas**_

_Que jamás yo te olvidado_

_**Si ya no puedo quererte**_

_**Si ya no puedo besarte**_

_**Si se que hasta tus lindos ojos**_

_**desamorosamente y con frialdad me ven**_

Me lo repito una y otra vez, como terminamos así?...- una lagrima , que se supone que no debía caer rodó como un tributo a la amargura, sabia que esa relación no cambiaria , la lista de traiciones era infinita, ya no lo soportaba – pensar que creí en verdad que seria la única en su vida...que tonta...- una lagrima siguió a la otra y de pronto la tristeza se apodero de su cuerpo embargando cada rincón de su alma, se abrazo a si misma, sus elegantes piernas se movieron solas , en el ultimo recorrido por el departamento que compartieron.

_**Debes saber que no volveré amar jamás**_

_**Como a ti amando**_

_**Debes saber que el final de nuestro amor **_

_**Es fin de nuestro sueño dorado**_

_**Que puedo hacer vida mía**_

_**No hay solución no la encuentro**_

_**Solo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro**_

Cuantas veces , me abrazaste, diciendo que me amabas...que estúpida fui...te creía...y era tan feliz...- los paso la guiaron al balcón , pudo ver la hermosa vista , a pesar del sol sintió frió , si frió, ver las caras sonrientes en la calle le recordó , lo feliz que se sintió cuando pasearon por aquel parque y vieron el cartel de venta. Lo ilusionada que estaba... – Ingenua, si ...fui ingenua, a pesar de saber que el era tan mujeriego...pensé que tal vez lograría sentir que junto a mi no necesitaba a otra- se tapo la boca para que un sollozó que amenazaba surgir de su garganta ...aun recuerdo la mirada dulce y tierna que yo pensé que era para mi...

_**Que puedo hacer para que tu sepas**_

_**que yo aun te sigo amando**_

_**Que puedo hacer para que tu sepas **_

_**Que jamás yo te he olvidado**_

_**Si ya no puedo quererte **_

_**Si ya no puedo besarte**_

_**Si se que hasta tus lindos ojos**_

_**desamorosamente con frialdad me ven**_

No le quedaba nada mas que hacer en ese lugar, solo intentaba no recordar , que en cada rincón de esa, que creyó su casa, había jirones de su vida de su amor, aun recordaba la terrible discusión , que termino con la partida a un viaje repentino de su pareja, sus ojos eran tan fríos llenos de frustración y rencor, aquellos mismos ojos que creyó serian su vida, no podía seguir ahí..corrió hasta la habitación y en medio de la suntuosa cama, lo único que se llevaría , lo único que era de ella, lo demás , formaban parte de esa relación que intento rescatar con todas sus fuerzas...

_**Debes saber ...Que no volveré amar jamás**_

_**Como a ti amando**_

_**Debes saber...Que el final del nuestro amor**_

_**Es fin De un sueño dorado**_

_**Que puedo hacer vida mía**_

_**No hay solución no la encuentro**_

_**Solo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro**_

Fue inútil...por mas que intente que te quedaras conmigo , siempre surgía un viaje, que después descubría que no existía...ya no soporto , el dolor y la frustración de no saber que mas puedo hacer...y me acabo de dar cuerpo que todo es inútil...tu no cambiaras porque jamás me amaste – las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir nublaron la vista de la joven mujer, y no dejaban ver el sonriente rostro del joven de ojos azules, el teléfono sonó y después de un momento la contestadota se activo , una seductora vos se escucho después de la grabación y la señal...

Hola Preciosa estas por ahí?...veo que no...mira se me acaba de complicar la agenda , no volveré hasta mañana...- Una vos femenina lo llamo, el a pesar, de que el cubrió el aparato se escucho la risa femenina- bueno te dejo ...nos vemos hermosa ..no olvides que te amo...- luego silencio... con el dorso de la mano la abogada limpio su rostro, se fue al baño y vio su imagen en el espejo...lavó su cara...

Es tiempo ...de partir...el futuro es incierto pero , no me dejare vencer, no se te ocurra llorar de nuevo por el- regaño a la imagen del espejo, con decisión volvió a pararse junto a la cama , cerro la maleta, y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida

_**Que puedo hacer vida mía**_

_**No hay solución no la encuentro**_

_**Solo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro**_

dejo una esquela sobre la mesita del recibidor y sobre ella las llaves del departamento ...con una ultima mirada recorrió lo que para ella fue su hogar luego giro , estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando se volteo y con una vos estrangulada dijo

Adiós amor ...espero que seas muy feliz...y que tu vida no te lleva a la destrucción...- se llevo la mano al pecho , porque le dolor era intenso suspiro y agrego - Adiós Miroku...

_**Que puedo hacer vida mía**_

_**No hay solución no la encuentro**_

_**Solo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro**_

La puerta se cerro y el departamento quedo en silencio , solo se pudo escuchar el sonar de pasos alejándose ...

**Continuara...**

Nota del autor:

O.o...que les pareció espero que les guste prometo mandarles la actualización muy pronto...


	2. realidad

Hola acá esta la continuación del Song Fic, espero que les guste , a mi me pareció que debía hacer sufrir a este mujeriego...XD...talvez no me salga... ..espero su opinion

Nota:

(...)N/A: Notas del autor , que quizás haga algún comentario

"..." .: es la conciencia del joven Miroku.o su alterego...

Bien sin mas espero que disfruten de este capitulo...

Sinfonía De Un Adiós 

Han pasado 35 días desde la partida de la joven abogada, el hombre de que se despidiera con una simple esquela , a padecido su ausencia y desolación en un principio la atribuyó a la costumbre, pero con el transcurso de los días descubrió otras cosas, una de ellas era que se había enamorado perdidamente de esa joven y que debido a sus estúpidos hábitos de Play boy , había perdido a la persona que supo liberar su corazón, tan solo con una sonrisa.

Pero no lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el mismo, como era posible que Esa mujer dejara ese vació tan profundo; tuvo una fuerte lucha interna una parte de el gritaba y suplicaba que fuera por ella que la buscara que se hincará de rodillas si era necesario, pero su orgullo de conquistador fue herido, como fue posible que esa mujer lo dejara, siempre era el quien se alejaba cuando se veía sofocado por las recriminaciones. Si bien era cierto que la ultima ves que habían estado juntos tuvieron un fuerte altercado , jamás pensó que al regresar encontraría el departamento bajo el manto de la soledad.

Ese mismo lugar que alguna vez estuvo lleno de calor a hogar, con olor a especias y a perfume a flores, Ahora solo tenia olor a encierro.

Cada ves que habría la puerta sabia que de un momento a otro ella aparecería con una sonrisa para recibirlo con un beso...y llenarle su corazón de calor

Pero eso paso , la casa estaba vacía , no mas flores , nos mas comida casera , no mas besos. Y su corazón tenia una herida muy dolorosa que no pensó tener nunca.

Y siempre esa vos insistente que surgía de su interior , que le pedía una y otra vez que fuera por ella ...

Como me cuesta olvidar Que fuiste todo en mi vida 

_**Como podré perdonar si llevo en mi las heridas**_

_**como quisiera escapar de cada noche sin ti mi amor**_

_**como pudiera borrar de mi este inmenso dolor**_

El despertador Sonó a las 6:15 Am...una cabellera negra y revuelta surge de bajo de las mantas, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, toma el reloj y lo arroja contra la pare de la habitación, se vuelve a meter bajo las mantas, el dolor intenso que golpeaba a su cabeza , era bastante intenso y el ruido del infernal aparato marcaba aun mas el intenso dolor

" Deberías ir a trabajar...Levántate ...que pensabas que ella te traería café y te despertaría con un beso..."

Sango...que hora es?- el joven aun debajo de las mantas se escucho a si mismo llamarla abrió los ojos y se descubrió el rostro; la claridad golpeo su las pupilas azules, que fueron cerrados con fuerzas, la realidad volvió a golpearlo

" Ella no esta...lo olvidaste?...estas solo..."

y como una burla del destino en su mente resonó el tema que escucho esa misma noche en que volvió al departamento. Y descubrió su ausencia

_**y no lo puede evitar me esta sangrando por dentro mas y mas**_

_**como negar que te ame hasta olvidarme del tiempo**_

_**fuiste tu mi salvación mi locura y mi obsesión**_

_**y solo queda este dolor que queda dentro**_

Su mente viajo a ese día llego cansado del viaje a Osaka. El esperaba que su mujer corriera hasta el como de costumbre y le diera un apasionado beso, en su lugar solo lo recibió un silencio punzante, que por alguna extraña razón oprimió su corazón, fue entonces cuando escucho esa vos interna

" Ella se fue..."- repitió la vos una y otra vez

Sango?...Amor Ya llegue ...- nada , frunció el seño y fue a prender el aparato de sonido, la melodía era triste, denotaba un marcaba el adiós, sin saber porque se sentó en el sofá junto al aparato y espero el retorno de su compañera. El tema termino y el sintió la necesidad de volver a escucharlo, no entendió el porque ya era extraño Sango no estuviera, la melodía volvió a llenar la habitación y otra vez la vos golpeaba con mas fuerza...

" Te dejo..."- volvió a insistir. El joven se paro de un salto busco alguna señal que confirmara lo que era tan solo una sospecha.

Pero si...su ropa estaba- pero solo encontró la que el le había regalado en este tiempo de convivencia...entonces lo supo - no puede ser ...- con la boca con un sabor amargo, fue hasta el teléfono y escucho los mensajes del aparato surgió su propia vos y la de Meiko- diablos...que descuidado soy...talvez...no no puede ser...

" Ella se fue porque tu no la apreciabas, es tan bella y delicada, tu jugabas con ella... merecido te lo tienes..."

Sin poder evitar el amargo saber que surgió , la comprobar sus sospechas, fue hasta el bar y se sirvió, una buena cantidad de Whisky , se junto a la chimenea la canción volvió a sonar

_**Solo, me siento solo sigue tu recuerdo dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Todo termino no queda nada entre los dos**_

Solo sin tu amor ...Solo por siempre solo 

_**Gritaré a la noche que estoy solo sin tu amor**_

_**Ya no sale el sol no queda nada entre los dos**_

_**Solo... me estoy muriendo...**_

Ahora después de haberse peleado con el mismo por mas de un mes, de noches de farra y alcohol , y un sin fin de mujeres, no lograba dejar atrás a la única con la que había vivido y compartido cosas que con otras jamás pensó en compartir, la realidad era que esa mujer había entrado mucho mas hondo de lo que esperaba

" Estas enamorado de Ella..."

Eso no es cierto , acaso crees que soy un idiota?- refuto inmediatamente ese pensamiento

" El Gran Mujeriego ...esta enamorado...porque crees que estas llorando?..."

Llorando?...Quien demonios esta llorando?...- una de sus manos, toco su mejilla sin darse cuenta las lagrimas surgieron – Pero que demonios me esta pasando?

"...Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando leíste la esquela que te dejo?"...- la vos insistía en recordarle el sudor frió el temblor de su mano al tomar ese pequeño papel , que marcaba la despedida el fin de una vida que el no pensaba perder. Las líneas marcaban la desilusión y el dolor, que aun a su pesar comprendió que él era el causante, en ese pequeño papel se veían trazos firmes , de decisión y unas lagrimas , que el causo un intenso dolor lo tomo por sorpresa. Y de repente sintió el vació y la ausencia la soledad...

_**Sigues viviendo en mi vos aun te recuerdo tan bella en mi interior**_

_**Te veo en cada rincón y siento en mi tu presencia**_

_**Fuiste tu me salvación, mi locura y mi obsesión**_

_**Hoy el frió de tu adiós es mi condena**_

Caer en cuenta que después de tantos días pensaba que ella estaría ahí al despertar, lista para que el pudiera amarla, sentir sus suspiros de placer y volvió a sentir ese frió en el alma ...

" ES...QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA ...TU LA AMAS..."

Esa vos otra vez...me estoy volviendo loco - fastidiado aparto las mantas y se fue al baño, miro su reflejo en el espejo , ni siquiera se había afeitado, cuando intento hacerlo vio las cosas de ella acomodadas y en orden, cerro las puertas del anaquel y salió, y vio cada cosa de la habitación y realmente no había cambiado nada desde que ella se fue, aun se preguntaba porque el no vendió el apartamento y se largaba de ahí..

"Tonto...El amor es Así...Esperas que vuelva..."

Pues si maldita sea Esperaba que ella volviera ...conforme – señalo con el puño cerrado a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero de la elegante habitación...

" Dilo...vamos ...que sientes?"

Maldición...LA AMO ; LA Extraño , me estoy MURIENDO sin Ella. Estas conforme...

_**Solo... me siento solo...**_

_**sigue tu recuerdo dentro de mi corazón**_

_**Todo termino no queda nada entre los dos**_

_**Solo sin tu amor ...Solo por siempre solo**_

_**Gritaré a la noche que estoy solo sin tu amor**_

_**Ya no sale el sol no queda nada entre los dos**_

_**Solo ...**_

La siento llamarme..me doy vuelta y no hay nadie ...la escuchó reír ...pero no esta, cuando quiero preguntarle donde están las cosas, no esta ella para ayudarme, si quiero comentarle algo, no esta ...Maldición ...no se que demonios me pasa? - Miroku abrió los ojos, quien era eso hombre frente a él su mirada era vidriosas llenas de desesperación, su rostro demarcaba , las noches de insomnio y el exceso de alcohol

" Tu mismo lo dijiste la Amas y ahora que vas hacer?"...

El Play boy estaba enamorado haber comprendido lo que sentía por esa mujer, cambiaba su mundo por completo, ese sentimiento hizo que se sintiera como un se sintiera como un idiota, que se supone que le diría cuando la viera nuevamente, una carcajada de amargura surgió de su garganta llena de dolor y tristeza no sabia como encarar sus sentimientos, mucho menos como reaccionaria al verla

Que voy hacer?- se dijo con desesperación

"...búscala dile la verdad..confiesa que la amas...o quieres seguir sintiendo ese vació inmenso cada ves que vuelves a este lugar?..."

Eso es facil para ti...yo debo hacer que me perdone...¬¬

"Acaso crees que seria fácil, ella no es como las otras..."

Eso lo se,...- una sonrisa se dibujo en el demacrado rostro- la encontrare...

" Te digo Algo?.."

Que quieres ahora?...¬¬

" Date un baño..."

Ya cállate...

Y con la decisión de volver a conquistar a esa mujer que le robo el corazón, el joven de cabello negro se dirigió a darse una ducha, su vida había tomado un giro inesperado...ahora se daba cuenta... dentro de la ducha comenzó a cantar la canción, que lo acompaño en estos 35 días de soledad...

_**Como me cuesta olvidar Que fuiste todo en mi vida**_

_**Como podré perdonar si llevo en mi las heridas**_

_**como quisiera escapar de cada noche sin ti mi amor**_

_**como pudiera borrar de mi este inmenso dolor**_

_**y no lo puede evitar me esta sangrando por dentro mas y mas**_

_**como negar que te ame hasta olvidarme del tiempo**_

_**fuiste tu mi salvación mi locura y mi obsesión**_

_**y solo queda este dolor que queda dentro**_

" Es suficiente cantas mal..."

Cállate me tienes harto, mejor piensas como haré que regrese a mi la linda Sango...

Continuara...

Nota del autor:

Angie: chispas como quedo? , me pareció muy divertida esa conversación con su altérego... , espero que sea de su agrado...bien contestare mi primer reviews( que emoción O)

**ArisaAri**: Muchos gracias , por cierto mil gracias por ser la primera que me escribe...sentí una gran emoción cuando recibí tu Reviews me alegra que te guste la continuación de este capitulo...,


	3. Olvido

Antes de olvidarme quiero aclarar que estos personajes le pertenecen a Sesnsei Rumiko ( le estoy eternamente agradecida)

Hola gente linda 

Angié sigue escribiendo. T--T, pero su PC no anda así que tuve que hacer una visita a un ciber, para poder enviarles esto...TT...( un minuto de silencio por la desaparecida PC de Angié...BBBUUUUAAAA TT) Gomen nacía...bien proseguiré a escribir el siguiente capitulo de este triste song Fic...veamos que le pasa a la linda Sango, rayos se complica la historia ...espero que realmente les guste esta etapa Darck esta dando frutos, no lo creen, a veces es bueno sufrir un poco... para cuando la felicidad llega la disfrutamos el doble...

**Sinfonía de un Adiós:** **_Olvido_**

En las afueras de Tokio, en una pequeña casa, se encuentra una mujer que debe aprender a superar la ausencia de la persona más importante para ella. También tiene que aceptar que su vida jamás seria igual. Su pedido de los días de vacaciones postergadas fue aceptado sin problemas, eso solucionó el problema del trabajo en el bufete; No pudo tolerar la insistencia de sus compañeras preguntando por su..." Apuesto novio". Así que allí estaba Ella en las sombras de la pequeña habitación, la brillante abogada cuyo espíritu había sido diezmado por un adorable mujeriego de picaros ojos azules, después que pasara mas de un mes de la separación aun no superaba él hecho de haber dejado su corazón en aquel departamento. Mientras que se abrazara así misma, para contener los escalofríos que sentía en su corazón, los recuerdo de momentos comunes y felices se agolpaban. Tardes de domingo, paseos interminables y esos ojos que le había robado todo. 

_**Nada debo hacer... donde puedo estar?**_

Quién responderá... Sí tu no estas aquí? 

_**No mas esa luz... No más cielo azul**_

_**Nadie junto a mí... No se como vivir**_

Ella fue la incauta que creyó poder hacer que ese corazón aventurero encontrara sosiego...fue una tonta que confió en poder cambiarlo. Sabia que a pesar de todo él fue y seria su único amor. Todas esas lagriman que supuestamente contuvo en el momento de partir, y durante la primera semana de la separación, fueron liberadas en el transcurso de ese mes. No podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al pensar lo feliz que fue compartiendo las cosas simples de cada día, mañanas de Domingo, entre risas y amor, pétalos de rosa sobre la cama noches de pasión, en su mente aun guardaba una llama de esperanza que talvez él la buscaría para pedirle una explicación, pero los días se transformaron en semana y nada paso. A pesar de la insistencia de su hermano en que se quedara con su familia; Ella decidió que apartarse de todo y de todos, tenia que hacer esto sola no soportaba la idea de ver las caras preocupada de su único hermano, ni las miradas de compasión de sus compañeras. Sabia que Kohaku tenia bastante con su nuevo empleo, su esposa y su pequeño hijo recién nacido, como para soportar la carga de su descorazonada hermana, así que opto por irse al único lugar donde realmente estaría sola. Las ultimas semanas del otoño la encontró allí en esa pequeña cabaña el clima estaba de acuerdo a su estado de animo. Demasiado triste y frió... 

_**Si te tuviera una vez mas**_

_**Si fuera tuya una vez más**_

_**Te miraría hasta llorar y enceguecer**_

Te sentiría suspirar, eso me haría tan feliz 

_**Quisiera el mundo detener...**_

_**tenerte una vez Mas**_

La lluvia cae incesante, golpeando los cristales de la habitación a oscuras. Que más podía pasar?...su corazón estaba roto y a pesar de que los días pasaban nada cambiaba, se sentía muy mal, ni el llanto no aliviaba la opresión de su alma. Su mente le repetía que era inútil todo ese dolor, pero su corazón y su cuerpo opinaban diferente, cada ves que recordaba esa forma de mirar tan atrevida y sugestiva a la vez, sus sonrisas que derretían lo escudos que formaba cada ves que discutían... las reconciliaciones que eran un sin fin de carisias...cuerpos perfectos que vibraban al unísono. Noches en que se fundían en abrazos infinito, liberando el calor del alma acompañado de suspiros y deseo; Ella disfrutaba verlo tan apasionado, al igual que observarlo mientras dormía, era uno de los placeres que jamás contó a nadie porque era su tesoro. Una amanecer mientras lo contemplaba lo escucho susurrar su nombre entre sueños fue el mejor regalos que había podido darle. Una sonrisa irónica surgió de la boca femenina, jamás dijo otro nombre ese era otro misterio que ella jamás resolvería; Recordó también lo que sentía cada vez que despertaba y sentía sus manos posesivas en su cintura, sus buenos días llenos de carisias perturbadoras. Ansias de detener el tiempo para poder seguir así, en sus brazos 

_**Tu rostro tu calor...**_

_**tú abrazo resguardar**_

_**Me parte el corazón **_

_**Y sueño donde estas...? **_

_**Dime donde estas...?**_

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño abierto los ojos por primera ves, en días comprendió que el no vendría por ella. Decidió que debía poner fin a todo esto sufrimiento, pero decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Con amargura grito 

Que voy hacer?...no puedo seguir así?...Pero... como continuar sin sus caricias?- un escalofrió sacudió su frágil cuerpo que se volvió a sacudir con un llanto ahogado, con frustración se limpio la cara con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie junto al futón decidida intentar superar esa desolación, un mareo llegó de golpe se detuvo un momento y consiguió fijar la vista, tardo unos minutos en recuperar la compostura, luego camino lentamente como un ser sin alma, al llegar junto a la puerta se vio en un espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado en la puerta del armario, este le devolvió la imagen de una extraña criatura, ese ser estaba demacrado, tenia aureolas violarías bajo sus ojos, había bajado de peso; comprendió que tantos días sin probar bocado la habían afectado demasiado, preparo un té sin ganas de bebérselo se sentó en la pequeña cocina, miro por la ventana el cielo estaba encapotado, oscuro la invitaba a deprimirse aun más, busco en la heladera algo que le apeteciera pero al abrirla solo vio una rodaja de limón - No hay nada...no puedo seguir así - pensó frustrada, el teléfono sonó pero como de costumbre no lo contesto, no quería saber nada de nadie solo había una persona, pero irónicamente sabia que el jamás la buscaría

_**Si te tuviera una vez mas**_

_**Si fuera tuya una vez mas**_

_**Te miraría hasta llorar y enceguecer**_

_**Te sentiría suspirar, eso me haría tan feliz**_ Aparto la taza del aumente liquido de sus labios, su estomago no resistía él olor, tomo su campera y salió a caminar en la tormenta, quizás la lluvia lograra borrar los recuerdos que la atormentaban y oprimían cada vez más. 

Las gotas eran heladas pero no le importo, su caminar era lento y distraído, su mirada lejana y opaca; En su mente solo se repetía el recuerdo de su ultima noche juntos, en su corazón una suplica que se repetía, quería verlo nuevamente, su cuerpo se estremecía ante la idea de tenerlo enfrente, pero su mente la obligaba a recordar las llamadas extrañas y las mentiras y una sensación extraña la rodeo.

Atormentada corrió sin sentido mientras que se debatía en hacerle caso a su corazón o a la razón.

La parte irracional quería sentir otra vez sus brazos y besos, pero la razón, la volvía a la realidad, todo lo que dijo e hizo eran mentira y Él jamás cambiaria.

_**Quisiera el mundo detener **_

_**y tenerte una vez Mas**_

_**una ves más ...**_

De pronto unas luces altas de un auto la segaron, el guardabarros del vehículo la golpeo.

El conductor asombrado vio como la joven paresia una muñeca de trapo, voló por el aire y cayó inconsciente contra el cordón de la vereda.

Sango solo se sintió en el aire y luego solo oscuridad, como un válsame toda la tristeza desapareció, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro por mas que en su mente se escuchaba una vocecita que susurraba, pero ella decidió ignorarla sabia que si hacia caso a aquella vos el dolor volvería y ella no quería eso, luego la oscuridad la envolvió completamente

_**tenerte una vez Mas**_

_**una ves más...**_

_**una ves más...**_

Se escuchaban numerosos ruidos a su alrededor, la llamaban o no?- es a mí?...porque no puedo abrir los ojos?- de pronto una vos profunda llegó a sus oídos

Ella estará bien?...

Por favor espere afuera...- la vos femenina se alejaban al igual la de ese hombre

Por los olores supo que estaba en una sala de emergencia, sus fuerzas volvían a abandonarla pero porque no podía sentir nada? una luz intensa le ilumino la pupila, vio extrañas caras borrosas, luego otra vez la Oscuridad...

Un sin fin de imágenes un rostro sonriente, de un hombre jugaba en un sueño, de pronto unos ojos azules llenos de vacíos convirtió el sueño en una locura de desesperación alguien lloraba, abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio en un cuarto lleno de flores, por la puerta apareció una joven vestida de blanco que le dedico una tranquilizadora sonrisa

Veo que ya despertó su prometido estaba muy preocupado por usted...

Dónde estoy?

En el Clínica Greece...- la joven se acercó a la cama, y tomo su muñeca para tomarle el pulso- Todo esta muy bien señorita Rain, su bebe también se encuentra saludable, fue una suerte que no le pasara nada durante el accidente...- La Enfermera seguía hablando sin parar la joven en la cama se puso cada vez más pálida- Se encuentra bien?

Un bebe?...- susurro para sí, sin escuchar las insistentes preguntas de la enfermera - Señorita Rain?...ese es mi nombre...- la oscuridad la envolvió de nuevo

Doctor... doctor... - ...la enfermera salió corriendo...

Continuara...

Nota del autor:

Angie: Diablos...creo que me mataran...ja ja ja ja XD...tomatazos y comentarios a mi dirección por favor...

A ver que opinan de todo esto porque se me quemó la neurona y con esto de que mi PC no funciona me retrase completamente, pero mira que soy mala hacer sufrir así a Sango..

Sango: Porqué me pasa esto..TT?

Miroku: ven linda Sango yo te consolare ( manos cerca de zonas prohibida)

Sango; monje atrevido todo es su culpa...**_PLAFFFF!(_** **CACHETADA MARCA SANGO XD)**

Angie: No tiene remedio Miro-kun... " 

A todos los que mandaron Review , mil gracias espero que les guste este capitulo...


	4. Why Porque

Antes que nada aclaro que estos personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos sobre ellos los tiene su creadora Sensei Rumiko (quien tendrá mi eterno agradecimiento)

BUENO COMENZARE ESTE CAPITULO AGRADECIENDO A CADA PERSONA QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER LO QUE ESCRIBO.

**Caro **: mil gracias por avisarme de la confusión 

**Nikky**: Arigato...eres muy buena

**Chijaru**: intentare no hacer sufrir a Miro-kun ...pero no prometo nada...je je e( risa diabólica)

**Betty**: espero te guste el capitulo

**Kykio**: T-T amigochi siempre cuento contigo

**Ela lok**: Pues que decir a mi también me gusta Miro-kun...

Nota:

Los pensamientos: "..."

Vos interior ( ...)

Algún comentario personal será señalado con ( N/A)

Bueno creo que es todo espero que disfruten este capitulo.. a ver que les párese...la canción de este song esta en Ingles, por lo que le agradeceré a mi linda amiga Nikky-chan por ayudarme con la traducción

**Sinfonía de un adiós** **Why? (****Porque?)**

La brisa era fresca y tocaba su rostro, ella sé sabia feliz, y lo demostraba sonriendo a pesar de que su cabello estaba revuelto por el viento...a lo lejos una persona se acercaba a ella, aun que podía ver su cuerpo bronceado...no alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro por mas que se esforzaba no lo conseguía pero no importaba ella estaba feliz de estar allí, aunque sabia que era un sueño

De pronto el cielo se torno negro...el viento arreciaba, y un frío enorme le envolvió el alma, se vio corriendo... aunque no sabia porque; Su respiración era agitada, y sentía un fuerte dolor al costado, que le punzaba cada vez con mas intensidad.

A pesar que sentía con todas sus fuerzas que tenia que escapar y el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, con desesperación busco ayuda y no vio nada mas que oscuridad, giró la cabeza para distinguir el rostro a su agresor pero sus cabellos castaños y alborotados le cubrió la cara cegándola...siguió corriendo mientras lo hacia se preguntaba por que nadie podía oírla volvió a girar y alcanzo a ver a un hombre vestido de negro que corría tras ella...cada vez mas cerca , y mas cerca...hasta que por fin pudo escucharlo justo a unos pasos de ella. Cuando sintió que era tomaba de la muñeca ella intento zafares pero no pudo, un grito de terror surgió de su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, el hombre la tomó por los hombros y la giro para tenerla frente a el.

Aterrada subió la mirada, los labio de su agresor se formaron una sonrisa picara y diabólica a la vez, pero sus ojos fueron la que congelaron sus intentos de escapar, su ojos eran azules y profundos uno podía perderse en ella pero tenían algo...una frialdad que la estremeció, supo que esa persona intentaría besara su rostro se acerco mas y mas ella cerro los ojos. Eh hizo algo inesperado, apoyó ambas manos en sus pectorales y con todas sus fuerzas empujo haciendo que el se retirara su boca, por fin surgió la negación mientras que su mente le ordenaba que saliera de esa pesadilla...

NOOOOOO!...aléjates...No me haga daño...

" Despierta...vamos despierta.."- La vos calló cuando el cuerpo de la joven fue aplastado contra un pecho protector.

Tranquila esta a salvo no permitiré que le pase nada...- la gentil vos masculina llego a los oídos de la perturbada muchacha. Ella se supo protegida entre esos brazos, lloro desconsoladamente sobre ese cálido pecho masculino en donde se sentía, sin saber porque, segura - vamos solo fue una pesadilla cálmate – la vos suave fué acompañada de pequeñas caricias en su cabeza como si ella fuera una niña... cuando por fin el llanto seso la joven de mirada triste se separo lentamente de su capullo protector, al levantar el rostro observo unos ojos muy negros como la noche, que expresaban dulzura y calidez – te encuentras mejor Rain?- la pregunta atravesó el aturdido cerebro de la muchacha que se quedo mirándolo directamente sin pronunciar palabra, intentó recordar si ese era su nombre y quien era esa persona de tez morena y fuertes brazos que la sostenía

when I held you, It was something

(cuando te abrace, había algo)  
That was nothing much to me

(que no era mucho para mí)  
I was in it, for the moment,

(No estaba ahí por el momento)  
Wanted someone touching me.

(Quería a alguien tocandome)  
And I didnt want to fall in love..

(**y no quería enamorarme**)

" No recuerdo quien es El...porque me abraza?...acaso me conoce?...que me sucedió?...tengo miedo..."

su mente era un torbellino de preguntas que no podía expresar, pero se esforzó para que las palabras surgieran de su boca como un susurro

Quién es usted?...- los ojos llorosos enfocados en la persona que sostenía, entre sus brazos..., lo que mas le llamo la atención fue esa mirada tranquila y calmada, aquel hombre inspiraba confianza, a pesar de que no sabia quien era no intentó separarse de él- que estoy haciendo Aquí? – insistió, luego se llevo la mano a la cabeza una fuerte puntada de dolor llego de golpe debilitándola

Cálmese por favor iré por el doctor...- el joven de mirada tranquila logro separarse y recostarla cuando se dirigía rumbo a la de salida, ella le sostuvo la mano con desesperación

Responda por favor...donde estoy?...no recuerdo nada...Ayúdeme...- las lagrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro. Él joven de tez morena suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia el rostro lloroso seco sus lagrimas con delicadeza

Si te calmas y dejas de llorar responderé a todas tus preguntas...de acuerdo?- el joven la vio afirmar con la cabeza, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, sonrío para sus adentro era raro ver a una mujer sonrojarse por el solo contacto, apartando ese detalle de su mente se consentro en la explicación – bien pequeña, mi nombre es Kuranosuke Takeda, yo fui quien te trajo a esta clínica, recuerdas el accidente?- la joven de cabello castaño cerro los ojos para concentrares y pensar un instante las palabras

Mientras que Kuranosuke, tenia una conversación con un visitante inesperado, la vos interior comenzó acosarlo despiadadamente, la joven contesto sus palabras y su vos interior se replegó

No ... recuerdo nada...usted me llamo Rain ese es mi nombre?

Bueno...en realidad ...- en la mente de Takeda se formo la duda si contarle la verdad o mentirle

( debes decirle la verdad)

"y tu otra vez?"

( si yo de nuevo y no te dejare en paz...ahora escúchame tu nunca engañaste a nadie)

"Si pero..."

( Anda la pequeña de ojos tristes te llama... cuéntale la verdad)

la vos interior tenia razón él jamas engañaba a nadie, fue así como termino con el corazón roto.

( no pienses en eso ahora concentraste en la niña de ojos tristes te necesita)

"Esta bien..."

suspiro interiormente y volvió a hablar tranquilamente para que la pequeña no se asustara

veras pequeña el cuento es largo

Me lo puede contar, por favor?...

Los ojos tristes suplicaban con desesperación, el joven no tuvo mas remedio de contarle a grandes rasgos, lo sucedido.

De solo recordar el momento la piel morena se erizo. Él iba de regreso a Tokio, después de varias reuniones de negocios, por un camino que nunca había recorrido durante una tormenta, y de pronto de la nada surgió ella, por mas que trato de frenar fue inútil las ruedas resbalaron por el asfalto mojado e inevitablemente vio como la trompa del carro golpeaba el cuerpo femenino haciéndola volar por los aires, también comento que se asusto mucho cuando la vio volar por los aires, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo

Fue aterrador sabes? pense que estabas muerta y lo peor que fue mi culpa, porque iba distraído

Gomen Nasai... no recuerdo nada de eso- se disculpo con un susurro la muchacha

Tranquila...ya paso...continuo? – al ver la afirmación silenciosa continuo- llame a una ambulancia de la clínica y me quede contigo hasta que te trajeron aquí, cuando me pidieron tus datos...pues...los invente para que no tuvieras problemas, dije que eras mi prometida y que te llamabas Rain Ikari...

Pero porque dijo eso?

Pues si no eres pariente no te puedes quedar a cuidar al enfermo y como yo te choque no iba a permitir que nada te pase – con cierta picardía guiño un ojo

Las palabras del joven Kuranosuke, penetraron como un rayo de sol en el corazón de la joven dejando un sentimiento cálido, este sentimiento fue tan agradable que ella no pudo evitar que en su boca se formara tan solo por un instante una tenue sonrisa.

Una simple mueca en sus labios, fue suficiente para que el joven Takeda, se estremeciera y que pensara lo especial que era la dama de ojos tristes. Su piel era suave también al tacto, se notaba que ella estaba sufriendo una gran perdida o desilusión

**So WHY did you have to be.**

**(Por que tuviste que ser tú)  
So beautiful, so good to me**

**(tan Hermosa y Buena para mi)  
When I was only looking for, someone to hold**

**(cuando solo buscaba a alguien a quien abrazar)  
Just for a while. Why did I have to see your smile**

**(solo por un momento. Porque tuve que ver tu sonrisa)**

( Que linda es?...)

"Sí verdad?"

( No como la otra...¬¬)

"Deja eso..no me la recuerdes"

( Ok prestemos atención a la pequeña de ojos tristes)

"De acuerdo..."

La vos interior nuevamente se fue dejando al joven moreno libre para seguir su conversación

Esa es la historia... de tu nombre, me aprecio adecuado llamarte lluvia en ingles ya que fue ahí donde te encontré- su sonrisa se hizo amplia- bajo la lluvia - bueno como llegaste aquí también te lo dije...por lo demás ya veremos...como lo solucionamos a medida que se presentan la situaciones... lo bueno fue que no les paso nada a ti ni tu bebé

Bebé?...- la mención de la criatura, altero el ritmo de la respiración de la joven

Si tranquila... se que te asustaste cuando la enfermera te mencionó la existencia del bebé, no se te ocurra desmayarte porque me sacaran de aquí y no podré entrar a cuidarte – respira... exhala- la joven lo obedeció sin titubear- ...bien...así...una vez mas..- repitiendo varias veces la acción hasta que la respiración se torno regular- ya estas mas calmadas?

Un poco..- susurro la joven que se sentida abrumada, por los acometimientos y las preguntas en su mente tomaron forma- disculpé Señor Koranosuke...pero si estoy embarazada quiere decir que puedo estar casada ..que mi familia puede estar buscándome

Primero, puedes decirme Takeda, de acuerdo?

Pero...

Sin peros...lo segundo es que yo también pense como averiguar tu identidad y mande a pedir informe sobre ti

Cómo hizo eso Señor Kuranosuke?

En que quedamos Rain?...- la vos tenia una fingido tono de autoridad..- TA-KE-DA...a ver repite

Gomen ne...Takeda-sama – se disculpo la joven con las mejillas arreboladas , nada paso desapercibido para el hombre, pero nada dijo para no seguir apenándola, en cambio siguió con la conversación como si nada

A si esta mejor...veras con respecto a tu identidad ...Pues te sacamos tus huellas digitales, no te asustes fue necesario para que este buen amigo mío, que es teniente comandante buscara algo de información sobre ti

Ya veo... y ahí alguna novedad?...- la vos salió angustiada

Aun no me a traído el informe, pero no te preocupes apenas tenga alguna te lo haré saber, debes descansar...dormir un poco creo que es demasiado para ti

Pero si la pesadilla vuelve?

No te preocupe yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes, no dejare que te pase nada

Arigato...

La certeza y afirmación del hombre a su lado tranquilizaron a la joven, quien cerro sus ojos, y a los 5 minutos se quedo dormida

Con un suspiro el joven moreno extendió sus largos dedo para acomodar unos mechones de cabello que se esparcían por el hermoso rostro, guiado por un impulso deposito un beso en la mejilla tibia de la joven

**WHY did you have to be**

**por que tuviste que ser tú  
The one who stayed in all my dreams**

**la que se quedara en mis sueños  
When I was needing nothing more, Than someone to kiss**

**cuando no necesitaba nada mas que alguien a quien besar**

**  
**"Es hermosa como nadie, que le habrá pasado para que este así?"

(un Hombre la daño que no te das cuenta la mirada triste que tiene?)

" tu crees?"

( Que más podría ser?...seguro que el maldito supo que estaba en cinta y la dejo sola...¬¬)

"El muy maldito..."...¬¬

( No dejaras que le hagan daño verdad?)

"Por supuesto que no, yo la cuidare ...Es Hermosa...verdad?"

( párese un ángel, dormidita ahí...)

**to hold in the night**

**y abrazar en la noche  
WHy did you have to be so right.**

**Porque tuviste que ser tú  
So Beautiful**

**tan hermosa  
**

" Mejor dejemos de verla como idiotas a ver si se despierta, y la asustamos.."

( si mejor vamos por un café)

"vamos entonces..."

La Noche transcurrió sin sobre saltos, cuando la mañana llegó la joven despertó relajada, aun adormilada trato de recordar donde estaba, busco al hombre que le había salvado la vida y la de su hijo, sin pensarlo poso su mano en su vientre, aun no se notaba que estaba en cinta

"Debo preguntar de cuanto tiempo estoy?"... – unas voces llegaron a sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo se hizo la dormida, no quería hablar con nadie por el momento... tenia que pensar buscar respuestas, pero las voces se elevaron en el pasillo haciendo que ella prestara mas atención

Buenos días señor Dalaras, le traje los pendientes hoy piensa ir a la oficina?

Georges, tengo algo urgente?

No señor nada, por el momento como usted ordenó, no seria molestado si no es necesario las empresas funcionan sobre rieles señor

Me alegra saber que el esfuerzo de mi padre valió la pena, no lo crees así Georges?

Claro señor Dalaras

Ahora ve lleva esto y si me necesitan llámame, pero si es urgente de acuerdo?

Como usted diga señor

La conversación termino, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y el hombre moreno entro con un semblante serio pero al instante que vio los ojos atentos de la joven su rostro se ilumino con una cálida sonrisa

Buenos días señorita Rain, durmió bien?

Buenos días quien es el señor Dalaras?...

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y el doctor entro acompañado por un enfermera...dando los buenos días, el joven se retiro para no apenar a la enferma

Buenos días señorita Ikari, valla susto le dio al señor Dalaras estuvo muy pendiente de usted, se nota que la quiere mucho ?

Silencio muchacha deja de atosigar a la paciente, así fue como entro en shock ayer...¬¬

Perdón doctor- sé disculpo rápidamente la apenada enfermera

No entiendo de quien están hablando? ..Quién es el señor Dalaras?

El joven que acaba de salir se llama Alexiou Dalaras, y es el dueño de un gran Hallding de empresas incluida esta clínica señorita, aun no lo recuerda?- la enfermera callo porque los ojos del doctor se tornaron mas serios que la ves anterior- perdón TT

Retírate si no vas a estar en silencio no ves que perturbas a la paciente...¬¬- el doctor vio que los ojos tan expresivos de la muchacha se llenaban de confusión- tranquila ya recordara todo, ahora recuéstese que vamos a revisarla- la joven a la que llamaban Rain obedeció y fue escultada por él medico quien la encontró perfectamente, lista para ser dada de alta. – Que bien la contusión se a deshinchado y por lo demás esta perfecta, su criatura se encuentra bien...le daré el alta ahora mismo?

En verdad esta bien el bebé?...me podría decir que tiempo de embarazó tengo?

Bien por los estudios que le hicimos, usted tiene aproximadamente 7 semanas de embarazo

Oo...es pequeñito.- sus manos se posaron sobre su barriga que no daba señales de nada, en su boca se formo su primera sonrisa de placer y luego levanto el rostro sonriente y pregunto - ...en verdad me puedo ir?

Si daré la ordene ahora, usted tranquila llamare al señor Dalaras- el doctor siguió hablando un momento mas luego se despidió y salió de la habitación, pero ella ya no escuchó, la mención de ese apellido volvió a rodear a la joven de dudas, quien mentía quien decía la verdad, tal vez todos mentían y si le hacían daño a ella y a su bebé?

" Tal vez quieran robarme a mi bebé.."

( Seria buena idea salir de aquí no lo crees?)

" Pero a donde?"

(Que importa escapemos, no me gusta que nos mientan)

" tiene razón..."

La joven se levantó de la cama y busco su ropa, pero solo vio camisones, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso una bata y salió por el pasillo que en ese momento estaba completamente vacío.

Sintió el frío del piso, ya que por el apuro no atino a ponerse las pantuflas, su mente era un torbellino de dudas, de pronto sintió pasos tras ellas, como en su pesadilla no sabia quien la seguía, comenzó a correr y se topo con las puertas que daban a la escalera de emergencia, intento bajar lo más rápido que pudo pero perdió el equilibrio y estaba apunto de caer cuando unos brazo fuertes la tomaron por la cintura, con el mismo envión su captor la pego a su pecho

Déjeme...

De que escapas Rain?- Takeda giro a la mujer en sus brazos para tenerla frente a frente – Acaso huyes de mí?

Ese no es mi nombre yo no me llamo Rain... suélteme - con los ojos anegado de lagrimas por la desesperación y la frustración intento separarse de él sin éxito – usted me mintió no lo conozco no se que quiere de mi – las palabras salian atropelladas de la boca femenina, mientras que sus manos golpeaban con desesperación el pecho masculino – quien es usted Kuranosuke o Dalaras?...que quiere de mí? déjeme por favor déjeme- las ultimas palabras fueron un susurro antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento. El se sentó en el piso para sostenerla mejor, la angustia que había en su vos y en sus ojos, hicieron que el corazón del hombre se llenaran de un extraño sentimiento, la abrazo con desesperación y sus pequeñas manos ahora sin fuerzas se posaron en su pecho, tocaron su piel, por una abertura de su camisa, sentir calor y frío al mismo tiempo que lo hizo estremecer.

When you touched me. It was something

cuando me tocabas, había algo  
Like no touch I had known

como nadie que me haya tocado  
I could feel it in that moment

pude sentirlo en el momento  
That your touch had touched my soul.

Que tú tocaste mi Alma  
And I didnt want to fall in love

y no me quería enamorar

" Porque haces que me sienta así?.."

( quizás te estés enamorando)

" Esos es ridículo jure no volver a hacerlo"

( yo digo que tal vez ella...)

" Olvídalo"

El tono categórico replegó la vos interior sin mas discusiones se levanto y con el cuerpo desvanecido, la cargo sin problemas por el pasillo.

Junto a el llego el doctor y la enfermera que se disculpo enormemente por haber cometido el mismo error, al mencionar su apellido y a acosar con sus palabras e indiscreciones a la enferma.

Ya en la habitación, semi a oscuras, sentado junto a la cama Takeda observaba el rítmico respirar de la mujer.

Muchas de las palabras que pronunciara con desesperación la joven dormida frente a él volvieron a su mente

" se debe haber asustado mucho para escapar así"

( no debiste mentirle)

" YO no le mentí"

( Porque no le dijiste tu verdadero nombre?)

"Pero se lo dije"

( Solo en parte...al parecer no soporta las mentiras...es hermosa verdad?)

" si lo es ...pero ...que haré con ella? ..."

( Llevémosla a casa y cuidémosla)

" suena buen idea"

(Claro la tuve yo)

" ya cállate...¬¬"

mientras que su consciencia daba batalla frente a él la joven de cabello castaño abrió los ojos, y aun media dormida por el efecto del tranquilizante, le pregunto quien era

Quien eres no me mientas, no me gustan las mentiras...

Veo que por lo menos recordaste eso...

Que cosa?

Que no te gusta que te mientan

Sí verdad?...- la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios se borro al recordar que no le había contestado- sigo esperando

Ja ja ja ja...veo que tienes carácter ...bien ..no te enfades lo que sucede es que mis padres tuvieron una fuerte discusión por mi nombre, sabes mi madre era de una familia muy poderosa con un gran antepasado en Japón, y decidió que mi nombre seria Kuranosuke Takeda , pero mi padre se opuso rotundamente como griego que es quería presentarme con el nombre de sus adinerados antepasado por lo que me llamo Alexiou Dalaras, al fin de cuentas , y de muchas discusiones optaron por ponerme los dos, me asentaron en ambos países con nombres distintos. Por eso en Japón, me llaman Takeda y en Grecia Alexiou ...ni te imaginas lo que fue para mi aprender a escribir esos extraños nombres - con un gesto gracioso elevo los ojos al cielo e hizo una mueca de horror. La joven frente a el escucho atenta el relato, pero nada dijo. De sus ojos surgieron lagrimas, de alivio , por alguna razón sabia que ese hombre no le mentía- no llores Rain, ahora que dije?

Discúlpeme señor...es que tuve mucho miedo...- el alivio que encontró en el llanto, fue inevitable, y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, el joven de Tez morena no soporto verla tan triste y la abrazo sin pensarlo

Tranquila...yo no te lastimare...ni dejare que nadie lo haga...

So WHY did you have to be.

**Porque tuviste que ser tú  
So beautiful, so good to me **

**tan Hermosa, tan Buena para mi  
When I was only looking for, someone to hold **

**cuando solo buscaba alquien a quien abrazar  
Just for a while. Why did I have to see your smile **

**por un momento. Por que tuve que ver tu sonrisa  
WHY did you have to be **

**por que tuviste que ser tu  
The one who stayed in all my dreams **

**la que se quedara en mis sueños  
When I was needing nothing more, Than someone to kiss **

**cuando no necesitaba nada más que alguien a quien besar  
to hold in the night **

**y abrazar en la noche  
WHy did you have to be so right. **

**Por que tuviste que ser tu  
**

Lo siento...señor Dalaras – el tono de burla que surgió de la boca femenina provoco un dulce calorcito en el corazón del joven empresario, su vos interior volvió al ataque

( que hermosa, y que sexy, llevémosla a casa y no digamos nada sobre el informe)

" estas loco...ella confía en mi.."

( por eso, si le dices que ya sabes quien es vendrán por ella)

" ella odia la mentira"

(es cierto maldición...no queremos que nos odie...¬¬)

" hasta tu te equivocas..."

( pues dile la verdad y listo, ellos se la llevaran y tu no volverás a sentir ese calorcito por dentro)

" Oye...de que hablas?"

" no me ignores maldita sea..."

por mas que insistió no hubo respuesta, cuando su ceño se marco en su rostro, la vos llena de dudas de la joven lo saco de su pelea interna

Perdón señor Kuranosuke, no quería ofenderlo con lo que dije- mientras hablaba ella se separaba del refugio de sus brazos como si tuviera miedo, una opresión rodeo el estomago del joven moreno, que no quería dejar escapar esa sensación de calidez que emanaba del cuerpo femenino, con cuidado dejo que ella se alejara, y observo el semblante preocupado

Perdón estaba pensando en otras cosas?

Pense que lo había ofendido disculpe si así lo hice 

No tengo nada que perdonarte, el que debió aclarar esto antes fui yo realmente no me pareció importante, pero te volviste a desmayar por mi culpa, lo lamente – su disculpa llegó con una reverencia y concluyo con un beso en la mano, que ruborizo hasta el cabello de la enferma

Unos golpes interrumpieron el contacto visual que había surgido entre ambos, el doctor entro acompañado de una muy avergonzada enfermera.

Señorita aquí hay alguien que quiere disculparse con usted- dándole un pequeño codazo a la joven a su lado susurro un poco mas bajo- anda niña habla ahora estas callada...¬¬

He...Este...Mil disculpas señorita Ikari se que por mi culpa volvió a tener una crisis...me disculpo por los malestares que le cause – las palabras eran un murmullo mientras hacia una reverencia, la angustia era tal que la enferma no pudo mas que apiadarse de la joven enfermera

No te preocupes...ya me explicaron el malentendido...- la enfermera esbozo una sonrisa y agradecida se despidió saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, mientras que la paciente pregunto por su salida de la clínica al doctor, el hombre mayor le dijo que si estaba estable para la tarde con gusto podría irse

Bueno muchacha quédate tranquila y si todo esta perfectamente te daré el alta...pero mucho cuidado no quiero que te alteres nuevamente, si no te quedaras aquí otro día ok – el hombre mayor sonrío al ver los grandes ojos marrones que expresaban tantas cosas sin decir nada luego observo al joven empresario, quien no la perdía de vista ni un segundo – Señor Dalaras tiene un minuto por favor?

Claro doctor...- sonriendo con dulzura le dijo a la enferma que volvería en un minuto, ella asintió con la cabeza, ya a fuera de la habitación el doctor se puso serio

Dígame Joven , esa es su prometida?

He?... porque la pregunta?

Bueno digamos que lo sospeche...por actitudes que tuvo- luego de un momento de silencio continua diciendo- mire a mi no me interesa si es su novia o no, me preocupa el bienestar de esa muchacha, si usted no es nada no la confunda en su estado de nervios cualquier cosa puede hacerla sufrir otra crisis y eso no seria bueno ni para ella ni para el bebe que espera , bueno ahora me retiro a ver otros pacientes...buenos días - el doctor se fue dejando a el hombre frente a el con los puños cerrados por la frustración

( el anciano tiene razón )

"Lo sé..."

( Le vas a decir que encontraste a su familia?)

" Hai..."

con un suspiro de resignación, entro en el cuarto dispuesto a separarse de la dulce criatura que había encontrado bajo la lluvia

**WHY did you have to say**

**por que tuviste que decir  
the words that took my breath away.**

**Las palabras que me dejaron sin aliento  
I was alright I was just being Free.**

**Estaba bien, solo estaba siendo libre.**

**Why **

Porque Frente a la joven de ojos tristes, prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de su protector, se entero que su nombre esa Sango Yokase, tenia 25 años era abogada de una importante firma lo más importante tenia un hermano llamado Kohaku que tenia una pequeña familia, lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que con cada palabra que decía el hombre frente suyo comenzó a sentir mas y mas frío en su interior, finalmente hubo silencio en la habitación. Que fue roto por un suspiro femenino 

y ahora que voy hacer, me vendrán a buscar?

Bueno en realidad no llame a tu familia primero decidí informarte a ti..- con la angustia surgida en el pecho le pregunto que deseaba hacer- y bien lo llamas tú o lo llamo yo?

Cree que seria buena idea que los llame yo?

Bueno mejor tu que un extraño, no te párese?

Mm...si tiene razón, pero que le digo?...yo...no recuerdo quien es?...aunque al escuchar su nombre me pareció familiar- la angustia en la vos de la joven hizo que Takeda se acercara y la abrazara

Bueno si quieres lo hago yo, además soy el culpable de que estés aquí, que te párese?

De acuerdo...el vendrá a verme?

Seguramente, muy rápido- sonrío al verla más tranquila y con renuencia se separo de ella para buscar los datos sobre la mujer llamada Sango, tomo su celular y marco el numero, aunque, el corazón le latía contra las costillas, el teléfono timbro, una , dos tres, luego surgió una vos masculina

" Hola Sango eres Tu hermanita...te engañe...ja ja ja , esta es una grabación, deja tu mensaje, te llamare cuando vuelva del viaje que hicimos a Osaka..." ...pi...

un suspiro casi inaudible surgió de los carnosos labios masculinos, su único pensamiento fue que aun no se separaría de la hermosa Sango

Y bien contesta o no? - la vos femenina saco al empresario de sus pensamientos de jubilo y anuncio lo que dijo el contestador, sin mas volvió a marcar el numero y le paso el celular, luego que escucho el mensaje Sango le devolvió el aparato y sonrío complacida

Párese que me quiere mucho verdad?

Pues sí – la vos interior comenzó con su ataque de nuevo

( quien no la quería mira esa boca, y esos hermosos ojos chocolate)

" quieres dejar de decir barbaridades"

( Es tan hermosa que me provoca abrazarla a ti no?)

" ya cállate...¬¬"

Como adentro de un tuvo el moreno escucho que lo llamaban insistente mente

Me escucho señor Dalaras?

He?...si disculpa Sango que decías?

Le decía que vamos hacer hasta que mi hermano regrese SEÑOR DALARAS?

Sango...te lo adviertí...- sin terminar de pronunciar las palabras, se acerco a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

No...por favor ..ja ja ja ja ...le prometo ..ja ja ja no decirle señor...otra vez...ja ja ja ja

Como me llamo pequeña...

Ja ja ja ja Takeda-sama...por favor...ja ja ja ..no mas ..ja ja ja ...no mas Takeda –sama

Bien ...con respecto a tu pregunta- a pesar de que trató de ser serio nuevamente no pudo, pues ella comenzó a reír sin control, cuando ambos se controlaron el hablo nuevamente- bueno...creo que lo mejor seria llevarte a mi casa, en ese instante entro el doctor y con una gran sonrisa, reviso a la paciente, y viendo que su presión arterial y demás , estaban perfecto , anuncio que podía irse

Bueno ya puedes prepárate, la enfermera te ayudara a cambiarte mientras el señor Dalaras y yo vamos a administración

Esta bien – sin otro contratiempo, estuvo lista en 15 minutos, la enfermera ahora muy callada, la ayudo amablemente, y la sentó en una silla de ruedas, la joven madre, sin poder contener su curiosidad le pregunto a la enfermera cuanto tiempo había pasado internada- le prometo no enloquecer, si me lo dice, ya estoy mas tranquila

Pues...estuvo inconsciente tres días desde que llego, y luego 4 mas en observación , si una semana...

Y Takeda no se movió de mi lado?

Quien?

El señor Dalaras no-se movió de mi lado?

No señorita, estaba muy preocupado por usted, es un buen hombre y se nota que la quiere mucho - Las palabras de la enfermera, ruborizaron a la joven madre, que sabia que eso de que eran prometidos era pura mentira, de pronto por la puerta apareció el supuesto prometido con una gran sonrisa

Lista pequeña?...ya nos vamos – anuncio feliz

Hai...- lo vio acercarse y tomar el mando de la silla de ruedas, la llevo por los pasillos hasta el hall de la elegante clínica, por las puertas de cristal se filtraba los rayos del sol formando pequeños arco iris , cuando llegaron a la calle un elegante mercedes negro los esperaba, la puerta trasera fue abierta por un hombre uniformado, que le sonrío amablemente cuando intentaron ayudarla ella pidió hacerlo sola – podría intentar hacerlo sola?

Claro pero ten cuidado – contesto el empresario algo preocupado que no se perdía ningún movimiento echo por la frágil criatura, ella se levantó lentamente, la silla fue retirada por la enfermera que los despidió con una sonrisa, cuando ella giro para saludarla sintió un pequeño mareo, pero antes que ella perdiera el equilibrio fue tomada por unos fuertes brazos protectores, cuando se separaron un poco ella vio en los ojos de su amigo, algo parecido al reproche, ella sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla

So WHY did you have to be.

**Porque tuviste que ser tú  
So beautiful, so good to me**

**tan Hermosa, tan Buena para mi  
When I was only looking for, someone to hold**

**cuando solo buscaba alquien a quien abrazar  
Just for a while. Why did I have to see your smile**

**por un momento. Por que tuve que ver tu sonrisa**

Gracias...- la joven se separo y se metió en el coche. Como un autómata Kuranosuke, se toco donde los dulces labios posaron una brisa de esperanza

**  
WHY **

**porque  
The one who stayed in all my dreams **

**la que se quedara en mis sueños  
When I was needing nothing more, Than someone to kiss **

**cuando no necesitaba nada más que alguien a quien besar  
to hold in the night **

**y abrazar en la noche  
WHy did you have to be so right. **

**Por que tuviste que ser tu  
So Beautiful**

**tan hermosa**

Aunque en su mente sabia que esa mujer era algo que no podía tener, el no quería enamorarse, y sufrir, por lo que no hizo caso a la vos que le gritaba que estaba empezando a enamorarse de esa joven como nunca lo había echo antes. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y se metió en el auto. El chofer testigo mudo de aquel acontecimiento cerro la puerta sonriente caminó hasta ponerse frente al volante, arranco el auto y se alejo del lugar

**Yes ...why ... baby**

**Si porque ...pequeña**

Lo que nadie... nadie vio fue a un hombre de elegante figura cabellos oscuro y algo largo parado en la vereda de enfrente, sin poder creer la escena que sus ojos azules habían visto, trato de reaccionar al echo que su amada mujer, estaba en brazos de otro solo se escuchó un murmullo... un nombre...

Sango...

**Continuara...**

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Angie: bien que opinan?... debo correr por mi vida?.. ustedes me dicen ja ja ja...seguiremos sufriendo...Rayos no quiero adelantar anda ...ja ja ja soy mala lo se ...espero sus review ... .

Los quiero a todos...

Lady Sesshoumaru


	5. Por Covardia

Estos personajes no me pertenecen su única dueña es la Gran Sensei Rumiko ( que pena por Sesshou-sama yo lo quiero para mi ToT) Por Kami...mil disculpas pro el retrazo, es que en verdad estuve bastante complicada pero ya estoy aquí... le voy a agradecer a cada persona que leen este song... En especial a : Miko-Izayoi: que bueno que te gusto el anterior espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado 

Ella sin: a ver como te digo...ja ja ja muchas preguntas...que tendrán su respuesta en los capítulos siguientes..

Kitzya: gracias por tu Review

Y nuevamente Gomen Nasai por el retrazo T-T... Bien pasemos al capitulo...una aclaración 

( ..)...altérego

" ..." pensamiento

Sinfonía de un Adiós **_Por Cobardía_**

La oscuridad rodeaba el pasillo de entrada; frente a una puerta un hombre que sin mas abrió con sus temblorosas manos, le tomo 15 minutos poder hacerlo, en su estado actual, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado al departamento. El cerro tras de sí y se quito los zapatos perdió el equilibrio y callo aparatosamente en el pequeño recibidor...

El ruido que hicieron las botellas, al chocar contra el suelo, lo hicieron reaccionar de un salto se paro aun medio mareado por el efecto del alcohol, tomo las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina donde de la heladera saco hielo, aun con el cargamento dentro de unas bolsas que colgaban de sus manos se sirvió un trago de Whisky ...al levantar el vaso se dio cuenta que su preciado cargamento de bebidas colgaba de este con frustración bajo la mano y las deposito en la mesada...luego se alejo de ahí tambaleándose se sentó en le sofá y encendió el televisor no soportaba lo silencioso de ese departamento ...

Apuro el ultimo sorbo del dorado liquido y malhumorado como estaba decidió traer la botella no tenia la intención de no levantase de nuevo, mientras volvía a la cocina vio en la repisa una foto de su amada Sango...el vaso callo de las mano haciéndose añicos...

El vació en su interior que había conseguido encerrar en una esfera de alcohol, se rompió liberando la angustia y la desolación...sus manos temblorosas tomaron la foto, donde ella sonreía ...

De pronto sintió tanto rencor que estrello la imagen en el piso los cristales se esparcieron por doquier, giro la cabeza ignorando sus ganas de llorar y se metió a la cocina tomo un vaso, pero al ver el estado de abandono del lugar cambio de idea y tomó la botella; se fue hacia el sillón, sin poder evitarlo piso la imagen y al darse cuenta se agacho y la tomo otra ves su sonrisa atrapo su atención, apretó el marco sin importar que algunos fragmentos de vidrio se incrustaran en sus dedos llego hasta el elegante mueble y se quedo mirando la foto que tenia en la mano izquierda, mientras que es su mano derecha tenia una botella de un caro licor...

Se quedo sentado en el sofá observando la foto y bebiendo...el alcohol mitigaba el dolor y la vos de su interior que gritaba desde esa tarde, esa maldita tarde en que la vio junto a ese Hombre...

( Te advertí que ella se iría ...¬¬)

No ...tu de nuevo...me tiene harto...¬¬

(Te lo dije DEMONIOS...¬¬.)

Cállate...MALDITA SEA CALLATE!

( NO LO HARE FUISTE UN COBARDE Y LO SABES...)

ELLA ME DEJO...¬¬

( Pero dime porque lo hizo?...)

VA... NO ME INTERESA...

Con desprecio bebió del pico de la botella y él liquido dorado quemaba su garganta, cerro lo ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos su atención se centró nuevamente en la foto que sostenía con firmeza de forma inconsciente, no pudo evitar ver la dulce sonrisa de la mujer que él abrazaba, con le dorso de la mano limpio su boca, se recostó y dejo que las imagen de una vida feliz tomaran control de su aturdido cerebro.

Era cierto fue feliz pero no valoro lo que tenia hasta que ella cansada de tantos, engaño y mentira se había ido, dejándolo expuesto a unas emociones que el nunca pensó sentir. Muy en su interior la vos gritaba por salir pero decidió seguir ignorándola, bebió otro trago de Whisky ...

**Por cobardía me fui de ti** **Por culpa mía por egoísmos**

**ya te perdí**

**Por cobardía huí de ti**

**Y que ironía aunque sonría no soy feliz**

La vos por fin surgió de su interior atacándolo directamente y culpándolo de ese abandono, pero lo peor era que decía verdades que no quería escuchar

( Éramos felices no es así?)

No...tu de nuevo porque no te callas...

( Té molesta que te diga la verdad?)

Cuál verdad?... que nos DEJO por OTRO!...¬¬

( Tu no entiendes razones no es así?... Cuál fue la causa por la que fuiste a buscarla? )

Que importa...

( Que sentiste cuando abrazo a otro?)

POR KAMI,... DEJAME EN PAZ...

(**No** hasta que me lo digas...contesta...¬¬)

( Como no hablas yo te lo diré...¬¬...Eres un cobarde, un maldito egoísta que **no** supo valorar a la única persona que realmente te amaba, la usaste la despreciaste y anduviste con cuanta mujer se te cruzo en el camino y ahora porque la vez con otro te ahogas en alcohol, para escapar de la realidad...¬¬)

( AAAGGGGGG...No sirve para nada intentar razonar contigo, eres un Idiota...)

La vos interior se sumió en el silencio pero las palabras había dado justo en el blanco, no soporto verla en brazos de otro, sonriendo dulcemente como alguna vez lo hizo con él, fue demasiado para soportarlo y allí estaba el gran Miroku Ikain, experto en mujeres, sin consuelo ahogando la desolación en una botella.

_**Ahora te vi pasar con alguien que te abrazo**_

_**Y como disimular**_

Que mi alma se derrumbo 

La sensación de perdida volvió y con mas fuerza, después de haber pasado treinta y cinco días, en absoluto incierto había reaccionado y afirmado amara a esta mujer de cálida sonrisa, con un sentido de la justicia admirable.

Se había enamorado...él que en un sin fin de oportunidades se había burlo de sus amigos por afirmar tal estupideces, pero sus reacciones ante la ausencia de esta mujer de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates hablaban por si mismas. Tratando de superar la soledad, busco refugio en sus " amigas"... pero nada resulto. La Licenciada habían echo mella en su corazón ganando un espacio tan importante que por más que intentó cubrir su ausencia no lo había conseguido, tampoco creyó que Sango pudiera olvidarlo con facilidad, era arrogante en ese sentido sabia que ella lo amaba, no podía imaginarla en brazos de otro, otro sentimiento también surgió los celos que afirmo no sentir jamás pero ahí estaba consumido por unos celos y rabias imaginar que ella podía amar a otro de la misma forma, lo sacaban de quicio...

La pasión que sentía al amar a Sango no se comparaba con ninguna otra; Si cerraba los ojos aun sentía su calor y su sabor, carisias que lo llevaban hasta el abismo de la pasión, y cuando caía en ese lugar de place al instante quería volver a sentirlo era como si jamás sé saciada de beber sus besos y sus caricias...

Yo... pensé que te podría reemplazar 

_**Tu...creíste que me ibas a olvidar**_

_**Yo... jamás toque otra piel con tanto y tanto amor**_

_**Y...se bien que aun extrañas mi calor.**_

Todo era inútil, después de tomar la decisión de buscarla y pacer que lo perdonara, fue en busca dela única familia que ella tenia, le tomo tres días convencer a Kohaku de que quería pedirle perdón a su hermana y hacer que regresara, había suplicado implorado humillado, y ni así lo consiguió. Intento en su trabajo, pero la única información fue que la señorita Yokase se encontraba de vacaciones y que no volvería por una buena temporada, volvió a insistir con la familia Yokase, pero al no encontrar al hombre de la casa se limito a suplicar a su esposa Kana si no hubiese ella conseguido nada, pero la verlo tan desesperado intercedió ante su esposo y consiguió la dirección donde se había quedado la linda mujer de los ojos chocolate, hasta allí se dirigió al estar frente a la pequeña casa, dudo no sabia que decir, las horas de practica sobre un discurso tonto que había inventado lleno de excusas, respiro profundo y se encamino a la puerta, la vos interna se reía de él

(Donde esta el conquistador de mujeres...ja ja ja ja )

" Tu dijiste que ella no es como las demás..."

( Eso es verdad...)

" Piensas que la convenceré con excusas tontas?"

( Claro que no, se dará cuenta que mientes y será peor...)

" No sé que decirle."

( La verdad es buena opción)

" Estas loco me sacara volando.."

( Es mejor que seas tú el que hable, luego de confesarle todo lo malo que has hecho, dile que la Amas y que no puedes vivir sin ella..)

Que?...no sé si me escuchara y quieres que haga una confección así-?

( si no hablas ahora las cosas empeoraran debes hacerlo...)

La vos se replegó en le instante en que la mano golpeo la puerta, con el corazón galopando en su interior de su pecho, mientras esperaba que la bella joven de sus sueños apareciera al abrir la puerta...

Después de 5 minutos volvió a insistir nada paso...fue a ver por la ventana y no alcanzó a distinguir nada, se sentó en el cordón de la vereda esperando que ella regresara, la noche llego el frió era intenso y aun esperaba, su preocupación aumento con cada segundo que permanecía enfrente de esa puerta , quizás algo malo podría haberle pasado , tomo su celular y marco el numero de Kohaku...escucho el mensaje...no estaba en Tokio..

" Maldición ahora que hago? "...

( llámala a su Celular)

" buena idea"

( claro con quien crees que hablas...)

Sin darle la menor importancia a la arrogante afirmación de su altérego, marco el numero de Sango, escucho la insistente llamada, desde el interior de la casa...el teléfono sonó insistentemente se percato que el aparato estaba adentro y Sango?

"Y si le paso algo?...si esta enferma o desmayada..."

( Cálmate... sabes donde esta el cuidador de la casa?)

"He?...si a tres cuadras de aquí porque?"

( vamos por él, el debe tener una llave de la casa)

Sin pensar en otra cosa corrió las tres cuadras, le tomo diez minutos convencer al hombre obeso de que el era el novio de la señorita Yokase, otros diez llegar de vuelta a la humilde casita, era ya bastante de noche cuando abrió la puerta, Miroku se metió como rayo solo para descubrir que hacia días que nadie estaba en ese lugar, le pidió al hombre mayor permiso para esperar a su novia, y este al verlo tan preocupado accedió.

Así que después de agradecerle su amabilidad se despidió del hombre y cerro la puerta, al hacerlo miro con mas detenimiento, el lugar donde su dulce mujer había pasado varios días, noto que no desarmo el bolso, que aun seguía con su ropa en su interior dentro del ropero, la cama apenas demostraba rastro alguno de su presencia...si vio una gran cantidad de pañuelos desechables esparcidos por cada ambiente, que marcaban la gran tristeza de la dulce joven , angustiosamente ordeno el lugar el sabia a la perfección lo que sentía esa muchacha , de seguro estaba muy triste y desilusionada pero, el se encargaría de solucionarlo, además intentaba distraerse para hacer que las hora pasaran mas rápido, no sabia el porque pero algo le decía que nada bueno estaba pasando con Sango; Después que ordeno decidió hacer lago de comer pero vio con horror que el refrigerador estaba casi vació salvo por una fruta solitaria y mohosa, su angustia fue mayor al ver que en las alacenas no había mas que unos cuantas cajitas de té y galletitas...

"Que demonios tratas de hacer contigo pequeña?"

La angustiosa espera lo llevo a rondar por las habitaciones, sin poder evitarlo entro en el cuarto donde ella había dormido, se recostó para esperarla pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, un sueño perturbador donde ella lo llamaba lo despertó. Sentó en la cama y se llevo la mano al sudoroso rostro

Aun no ha vuelto...donde podrá estar?

Tomo el teléfono he insistió en comunicarse con Kohaku después de varias horas de búsquedas y contactos, halló el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña familia Yokase

...Hola...

KOHAKU DONDE SANGO.?

Quien demonios habla?..¬¬

Disculpa la hora sé que es demasiado temprano pero tengo que saber donde esta Sango?

Miroku?...porque molestas?

Este...es que...

En el fondo se escucha la vos de una mujer, adormilada

_Que pasa Amor?..._

_No es nada duerme querida es Miroku, lo matare si despierta al pequeño Ahiashi...¬¬_

Unos instantes después se oye el llanto de un bebe, maldiciendo a su ex cuñado, Kohaku se dirige a la cuna del bebe su esposa toma el teléfono...

Hola... que sucede Miroku-?

Discúlpame Kana, no sabes dónde puede estar Sango?

No fuiste a la dirección que te di?

Si pero la llegar no había nadie, ya era de noche me preocupe llame a su celular, que resulto estar dentro de la casa, busque al cuidador y le pedí que abriera, no había nadie...la espere toda la noche y no volvió...

Hay...Me estas preocupando... Mira Ahiashi, esta volviendo loco a mi esposo, prometo averiguar, lo que sea y te llamo a mi entender Sango te vio llegar y se fue de ahí, talvez volvió al departamento de la calle Clavel sabes que allí vivo hasta que se mudo contigo.

Tal vez tengas razón...

Llámame apenas sepas algo, volveremos mañana...adiós

Adios...

Todo esto era extraño, pero quizás ella lo vio y no quiso hablarle y se fue de allí así sin mas, sin pensarlo mucho junto las cosas de Sango las acomodo en el bolso. Salió de la casa arregló todo con el casero y volvió a Tokio tomando el tren de 8:15 AM. Con suerte llegaría al departamento al medio día.

Ya en la estación bastante cansado por el viaje, y a pesar de eso decidió caminar hasta el departamento de la calle Clavel, que solo se encontraba a diez cuadras, necesitaba pensar tranquilamente que le diría al verla. Pensó en todo lo que diría,

"Tal vez debería llevarle flores...no se Nunca dude tanto con una mujer..."

Era imprescindible para él ser perdonado por su amada Sango, talvez consiguiera que lo escuchará 15minutos, rogaba a Kami-sama que lo hiciera, no quería pasar otra noche sin ella cuando llego a la esquina de la gran avenida se detuvo esperando el cambio de semáforo.

Cuando de el edificio frente a el se abrieron las puertas de cristal, no le dio mucha importancia ya que concentrado en lo que diría, su incisiva vos interior sugirió al inédito

( Sabes que tu única opción es pedirle matrimonio)

" Oo...MATRIMONIO?...

Aun no salía del impacto que recibió al pensar en el matrimonio cuando una vos conocida para el hizo girar la cabeza Justo en el instante en que la mujer era toma por la cintura, ella sonreía y con dulzura beso la mejilla del hombre, para luego perderse dentro del auto...

Intento hablar...gritar...pero de su boca solo salió un susurro... un nombre...mientras que por sus mejillas rodaron lagrimas que no pudo evitar ...

Sango...

Te quise hablar pero al llorar 

_**Mi vos calló por cobardía**_

_**Yo me olvide de amar...**_

_**Y ahora te vio pasar con alguien que te abrazo**_

_**y como disimular que mi alma se derrumbó**_

El abismo en el que se sumergió fue terriblemente profundo y oscuro después de verla irse en ese mercedes Negro, vago por las calles sin sentido, sin darse cuenta había cruzado el bolso sobre su hombro, y camino sin rumbo de bar en bar recordando cada gesto y caricia que le había dado, su boca se lleno de un sabor agrio que solo podía enjuagar con alcohol, ya era de noche cuando decidió volver al departamento, tomo un taxi que lo llevo hasta las puertas de su edificio de departamentos.

Cuando estaba por entrar cambio de idea y opto por ir primero al mini mercado y allí compro algunas botellas, la empleada la miro extrañada, lo conocía a fuerza de verlo acompañado de Sango pero eso era hacia mas de un mes...aunque nada dijo en sus ojos se notaba el reproche, Miroku lo ignoro todo después de pagar camino tambaleante hasta su casa, por suerte no se topo con nadie, ya frente la puerta volvió a pelear con las llaves su vos interior no lo había dejado en paz desde que entro al primer bar, y por más que la adormecía con alcohol volvía al ataque una y otra vez

(ES TU MALDITA CULPA...¬¬)

Silencio...¬¬

( NI SIQUIERA PUESDES HABRI LA PUERTA MALDITO COBARDE...¬¬)

"cobarde?...YO"

( SI TU...TU FALTA DE CONFIANZA AL COMPROMISO TE HIZO CREER QUE ELLA TE ESPERARIA DE POR VIDA...)

cállate no me dejas concertarme...¬¬

La vos seco y el pudó entrar en su departamento solo para sentir la soledad envolver su corazón, se apoyó en la puerta y respiro varias veces, antes de que al intentar sacarse los zapatos vio, las sandalias de su querida sango y al intentar tocarla perdió el equilibrio y cayo.

_**Yo ...pensé que te podría remplazar**_

_**Tu... creíste que me ibas a olvida**_

_**Yo... jamás toque otra piel con tanto y tanto amor**_

_Y... se bien que aun extrañas mi calor_

Arto de los malditos recuerdos que invadieron su mente el joven de cabello negro dejo la foto sobré la mesa ratona, se incorporo y se encamino hacia la habitación solo para ver la enorme cama que muy a su pesar le recordaba las noches llenas de pasión que había vivido con aquella mujer, ya frustrado se metió al baño el reflejo del espejo le dejo ver unos ojos azules tan opacos que era asombroso que ese ser fuera un gran conquistador de mujeres, una risa sarcástica salió de su garganta, mientras que para su asombro vio que de sus ojos estaba anegados de lagrimas, que sin poder evitarlos rodaron por sus mejilla. Se lavó la cara de inmediato y salió del cuarto de baño como huyendo de sí mismo, pero ya era tarde sabia que la maldita vos interior tenia razón era un cobarde, temía al compromiso y para demostrarse a sí mismo que aun era el mismo conquistador, se metió con cuanta mujer que le daba la oportunidad.

Pero en realidad huía del sentimiento que le generaba estar cerca y convivir con ella, se sentía tan bien a su lado que por momentos no le importaba anda eran como si fuese uno. Todo tenia sentido, se veía a si mismo haciendo planes a futuro y eso lo aterraba, entonces buscaba a una mujer y se la llevaba a la cama, solo para descubrir que un instante de placer, no mitigaban sus ansias por estar con su mujer, lo había confirmado la ultima noche que paso en Osaka, era cierto que cuando llamo a Sango, se encontraba acompañado pero al colgar, vio directamente a la mujer que tenia frente a el una pelirroja muy exuberante, de escultural cuerpo. Ella se acercó y lo beso en plena boca, pero el ni se inmuto

Ya te dije Meiko, que no me interesa tu compañía...

Pero amor tu nunca me recházate...acaso ahí otra mujer?...

**Si** la ahí ..ahora vete por favor...

Tu te lo pierdes bombón ya sabes si vuelves a Osaka y quieres divertirte búscame..

La despampánate pelirroja beso los labios masculinos y se fue, liberado por fin de aquel estorbo, el joven de ojos azules se preparó para regresar, valla que sorprendería a su linda Sango al llegar dos días antes...

Te quise hablar pero al llorar 

_**Mi vos calló por cobardía**_

_**Yo me olvide de amar**_

El sorprendido fui Yo al no verte en casa esperándome, pero supuse que era pasajero una de las tantas peleas que tuvimos, pero ahora veo que no es así.

Totalmente desconsolado dejo que esa angustia se transformara en lagrimas, y así liberar su alma, que en ese instante comprendió, todo lo que su querida Sango había sufrido al saber de sus traiciones y mentiras.

Que le quedaba ahora...la nada total...así se durmió susurrando el nombre de su querida mujer de ojos chocolate, sabiendo que quizás por su cobardía la había perdido para siempre

_**Por cobardía yo me olvide**_

_**Amar...**_

La mañana llego y la vos de su interior lo llamaba insistentemente...

(Oye despierta...vamos abre los ojos...)

Que demonios quieres...¬¬?- habla con los ojos cerrados

(dejaste la televisión prendida toda la noche ...muévete...hace mucho ruido y me duele la cabeza... )

El aun adormilado joven volteo el rostro sintió la punzada de la resaca

Maldición!... 

( muévete...no soporto el ruido...)

Sin más se bajo de la cama y se refregó los ojos para enfocar la puerta casi cae al intentar llegar hasta ella, se sujeto al marco y espero que el mareo pasara...

Mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados se escucha la vos clara de una periodista

_**Periodista " bueno hoy hablaremos de este fantástico partido Kuranosuke Takeda, si chicas es el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón, quien podrá ser al afortunada mujer que lo conquiste..."**_

La periodista siguió mencionando las casas y empresas que tenia ese hombre, mientras que distraídamente Miroku busco el control para apagar el endemoniado aparato, cuándo al fin lo encontró , apunto el aparato ya estaba listo para apagar la TV, el rostro de Kuranosuke apareció en pantalla.

Por una extraña razón el joven de cabello negros quedo viéndolo, sin saber porque. La vos interior rugió

(ES EL ...EL TIPO CON EL QUE ESTABA NUESTRA SAGO!)

...Continuara...

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Angie: pues si quieren matarme ...están en su derecho...ja ja ja que les pareció?...

Espero que me disculpen por terminarlo ahí ...ja jaja ( mentira soy mala...je je je)..bien necesito sus comentarios...


	6. mi historia entre tus dedos parte1

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen su dueña es la sensei Rumiko ( que pena Seshou-sama yo te quiero para mi TT)

por Kami que cabeza casi me voy sin publicar el capituló de mi Song...ja ja ja...desde ya les digo que esta dividido en tres , digamos que la inspiración fue mas de lo que esperaba y , bueno ...así quedo

espero que les guste...

Bien otro capitulo listo, es complicado cada actualización, teniendo en cuenta que mi PC anda cuenta a ella se le da la gana...¬¬( Sesshou: deja de hablar después te quejas que no tiene tiempo y no se que cosas...¬¬) Oô...amor que coherente eres ( Sesshou: así soy yo...¬¬)...mmmm...U...pero bueno ...aquí seguimos..quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribo

Algunas aclaraciones...

(**marcados en oscuro**):... tradición es que hay palabras en griego...u otro idioma quien sabe que se me ocurrirá ..

(...) alterego

"..."...pensamiento

bien continuemos con este Song...espero que lo disfruten...

**Sinfonía de un Adiós** : **Mi historia entre tus dedos**

Las ruedas del Mercedes corrían a buena velocidad, el chofer miraba extrañado a su señor quien después de entrar en el coche se había sentado junto a la joven de ojos chocolate, luego de un rato la muchacha pregunto para donde iban el señor respondió que a su casa...

Mare, chofer dela familia por años, no sabia porque su señor se comportaba tan raro con su acompañante, su asombro creció cuando de pronto la muchacha comenzó a bostezar y el magnate la recostó en su regazo, a los dos segundos la respiración fue continua y pausada se había dormido...fue entonces cuando el Señor Dalaras tomo e l teléfono interno y le avisó a Mare que se dirigiera a la mansión

Mare-sama...

A donde señor Dalaras, a su departamento?

No mejor a la **μέγαρο αυτοκρατορία** **mansión Imperio**

Como diga señor...

El auricular fue puesto en su lugar y dentro del coche solo se escuchaba música suave, de pronto el teléfono sonó, Takeda contestó antes de que se despertará su bella durmiente

Hola viejo donde estas?

Shinji?

A quien esperabas a la bella durmiente?...

No ella se encuentra aquí dormida...

Nani? De que hablas?

No puedo hablar ahora, que tal si vienes por casa mas tarde

Esta bien espérame también tengo novedades para ti...en tu departamento a las 20:15 PM te párese?

No... ven a **μέγαρο αυτοκρατορία... mansión Imperio**

Aun no me acostumbro a ese griego tuyo y mira que nos conocemos hace mas de 15 años...¬¬

Ja ja ja aj...si que entendiste ven a...

Imperio..ok ...no soy tan tonto...¬¬

Yo no dije eso...ja ja ja ja

Esta bien ...es extraño que estés allí que pasa algún problema?

Te cuento cuando llegues...

Bien amigo nos vemos allá...iré mas temprano ya me intrigaste " **φίλος**·" **amigo**

Ok... **φίλος Amigo**...te espero...

Colgó el aparato, fijo sus ojos negros en la bella durmiente, sonrió al notar que ella se acomodaba mejor en su regazo aunque era cierto que no-tenia ni idea que hacer de ahora en adelante

" Que voy hacer contigo pequeña..?"

( Pues la cuidaremos que más)

" No tu de nuevo... "

( Vamos no me ignores...yo quiero cuidar a la niña de ojos tristes tu no?)

"Sí pero..."

( Pero que..?...no me digas se párese a** la otra **no es verdad?)

" Hai..."

( Si yo también lo note...hace cuanto que no sabemos de ella?... 2 años y medio?)

" **Tres el próximo mes**..."

( Diablos con razón)

" Con razón que...¬¬?"

( Pues la linda Rain se párese mucho a ella, además la conocimos casi igual lo recuerdas?...Dónde fue en Creta?...)

"Si...¬¬"

( si que nos partió la cabeza, nunca había visto a una mujer mas bella...una pena que nos traicionara ...)

"Eso no es v... ya es parte del pasado déjalo así...¬¬"

La tensión que se genero en los músculos de las piernas masculinas perturbaron el placido sueño de la mujer que se incorporo, se fregó los ojos y pregunto donde estaban. La vos interior lo regaño por despertar a la bella durmiente pero se acallo al escucharla hablar

Falta mucho Dalara-sama?

Que fue lo que dijiste...

He?...ja ja ja ja ..perdón Takeda-sama...es que estoy medio dormida...

Esta bien...ya llegamos mira

El hombre de ojos negros señalo unos portones imponente que tenían un escudo de armas muy antiguo su forma estaba en relieve era un gran dragón halado, cuando los portones se abrieron pude verse una gran extensión de jardines, llenos de verdes una pequeña cascada que llenaba el lugar de un sonido puro y claro.

Valla esto es precioso - dijo la asombrada joven de cabello castaño

**Καλωσορίστε το μέγαρο αυτοκρατορία ... μικρός **

Nani? ...Perdón?...no entendí..."U

Ja ja jaja j a...solo te dije **Bienvenida a la mansión Imperio...pequeña**

OO..es espectacular...no pensé que eras muy importante...

**μικρός pequeña** esta es la casa de la familiaKuranosuke - Dalaras

En verdad es espectacular...

Un susurro de asombro se ahogo en la garganta femenina al ver la extraordinaria mansión, estilo oriental, aun que bastante moderna. al acercarse el auto negro las portezuelas fueron abiertas por un joven de cabello alborotado que hizo una reverencia

Bienvenido señor

Cómo estas Rohi-?- saludo el joven empresario mientras ayudaba a descender a su acompañante

Muy bien señor...las habitaciones están listas como lo ordeno

Bien...por favor llama a Lilin

Aquí estoy jovencito...- la mujer mayor frente a ellos saludo sus ojos tan negros como un abismo que se iluminaron al ver a su niño, abrió los brazos y lo saludo cariñosamente en griego - Alexiou ...que bueno verte por aquí **μικρό pequeño**

Aquí estoy Nana – respondió con una sonrisa al afecto que le daba la mujer mayor - tu sigues igual de bella- liberándose de su abrazo giro al cabeza hacia su invitada-...tengo a alguien que quiero presentarte

Quién puede ser?...

Las palabras de la nana estaban cargadas de una curiosidad divirtieron mucho al joven empresario, cuando hablo nuevamente lo hizo en japonés, y sonrió a la joven de ojos chocolate

Nana te presento a una amiga que esta un poco enferma por eso la traje para que la cuides, su nombre es Sango Yokase...- sonríe a su invitada y presenta- pequeña esta es mi nana su nombre es Lilin Komino, al parecer su familia también tuvo crisis de identidad...- la nana codeo a su pícaro **μικρό pequeño** haciendo que este se carcajeara – ja ja ja ja no hagas eso Nana

Que muchacho atrevido...discúlpalo...mucho gusto señorita Yokase, aquí esta la vieja Lilin para servirla en lo que necesite

Sango por favor es un placer conocerla –

La joven de ojos marrones hizo una reverencia pero cuando vio la cara sonriente que le extendía la mano ella la imito la cual fue recibida por un cálido apretón y una sincera sonrisa

Bueno pero que hacemos aquí parados porque no pasamos tengo un delicioso Té verde esperándonos, además de algunos dulces

Ahora que lo dice tengo hambre.../

Pues bueno primero querrás refréscate ven te llevare a tu cuarto, con tu permiso **μικρό pequeño**

Esta bien Nana ... Yo estaré en la biblioteca arreglando algunos asuntos

**εάν si ...**

Nos vemos luego Kuranosuke-sama

Ya veras pequeña...

HAI...

El joven de ojos negros las vio desaparecer a ambas mujeres escaleras arriba, sin mas se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraba el centró de la base de dato de sus empresas, una secretaria lo esperaba con todo listo para trabajar, allí se sumergió por mas de 4 horas, cuando por fin tuvo un respiro se dio cuenta que Rain no había aparecido...tomo su teléfono interno y pregunto por Lilin

Sí... señor Dalaras?

Rohi cuantas veces te dije que aquí soy Kuranosuke

**Συγχώρηση...** **perdón...**

**αυτό το αγαθό** **Esta bien** ...dime donde esta Lilin-sama?

Ella estuvo hasta ahora con su invitada

Ya veo...podrías decirle ...no deja iré yo a ver que paso...

Bien señor

Al instante en que la bocina fue puesta en su lugar, el timbré sonó con insistencia, fue contestado de inmediato, anunciando la llegada del señor Akita, con una sonrisa pidió que lo hicieran pasar, la Puerta de Roble antigua se abrió y ante el apareció la figura de un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro muy bien peinado, sus ojos verdosos tenían una picardía inusual. Se acerco al elegante escritorio, ante la insistencia del joven empresario tomo asiento, con tono muy serio saludo al magnate. En un perfecto griego

Buenas tardes Señor Dalaras, que gusto de verlo de nuevo

A su vez el joven del otro lado del escritorio tratando de ocultar su diversión, contestó con formalidad

Muy bien señor Akita, que lo trae para aquí?

Ambos hombres se midieron con la mirada y en el mismo instante, los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, fue Takeda quien se levantó dio vuelta para poder abrazar a su amigo de la infancia

ja ja ja jaja ... que bien te ves **παλαιά αλεπού** **viejo zorro**

ja ja jaja ...igual que tu **παλαιός φίλος viejo Amigo**

El viejo zorro quedo comprimido en los brazos de su corpulento amigo, ahogó una carcajada, y separándose de el ladeo la cabeza para verlo con ojos críticos como solo un amigo de tantos años podía hacerlo...

Que paso **παλαιός φίλος?** **viejo amigo**

De que hablas Shinji-chan?

Ja ja ja ...hace años que nadie me dice así...

Porque eres un viejo zorro...ja ja jaja

Viejo comparado con quien solo eres menor por un año...

Que bueno verte...dime cuando regresaste, de new york...?

Apenas ayer, y dime que es eso de que estas aquí con una invitada..**La conozco**?

No creo ...pero ahora iba a ver si podíamos tomar algo de Té en su compañía, te gustaría acompañarnos?

A claro no olvido las delicias que siempre tiene nuestra **επιθυμητός** **querida** Lilin, sigue tan gruñona como siempre verdad?

Ja j aja ja es mejor que no te oiga hablar así te castigara...U

Es verdad ni pensar en lo que me haría..."

**LOS OI...¬¬**

La puerta se cerro de golpe y la mujer mayor que se encontraba con ambos brazos en forma de jarra, sus ojos chispeantes; ambos hombres se sintieron pequeños ante la actitud de la vieja nana y esperaron el regaño

Vamos hablen par de **ληστές bandidos...¬¬**

Hermosa Nana...los años no hacen mella en usted

Dijo el hombre mas bajo quien se aproximó conciliador a la señora mayor que aun lo miraba con receló, y en un perfecto Griego las palabras fueron dirigidas a la dama en cuestión

Vamos Nana, no le darás un abrazo a tu **μικρή αλεπού** **pequeño Zorro **

La nana evaluó al hombre frente a ella a pesar de los rasgos de adulto se podía ver que seguía teniendo esa picara mirada, recordó la primera ves que lo vio aparecer en los jardines de la mansión, de ahí venia su apodo paresia un pequeño zorrito, el semblante de la anciana cambió y una sonrisa surgió extendió los brazos para recibirlo

Shinji Akita...sigues siendo un zorrito...ja ja ja ja...ven aquí **μικρός** **pequeño**

Tu tan bella como te recordaba...

Cuando el abrazo termino, aquel zorro se dio cuenta que todo fue observado por unos hermosos ojos chocolate, asombrado fijo la atención en esa joven que estaba junto a la puerta

Valla y esta belleza quién es'?

Kuranosuke Se apresuro a llegar junto a la joven, al instante llego junto a ella quien al verlo lo saludo

buenas tardes señor... - susurro Sango

no digas nada mas pequeña o tendrás tu castigo...¬¬

como ordene señor Dalaras...

¬¬...ejem...Shinji-chan deja que te presente a mi invitada ella es Sango Yokase, pequeña este es un viejo amigo Shinji Akita

como todo un caballero el hombre de ojos picaros se acerco, hizo una reverencia al saludar a la dama de cabellera castaña

Encantado de conocerlo señorita Yokase

El placer es mío Akita-sama

Tu puedes decirme Shinji , a si yo puedo llamarte por tu hermoso nombre Sango-chan

Muchas gracias Shinji-sama

Y bien...vamos a tomar ese Té delicioso o nos quedaremos aquí parados

Agrego el zorro aun sosteniendo la mano de la joven abogada, la nana vino al rescate, sacando a Sango de la habitación alegando que la necesitaba para que la ayude, al ver que ambas desaparecía la sonrisa de Shinji se borro y miro a su amigo, esperando una explicación, por su parte Takeda sabia lo que le esperaba así que decidió apresurarse a contarle todo lo que le paso, y el porque esa joven estaba en su casa

Antes de nada... que tal un trago?

Me parese bien...

Mientras el empresario de ojos negros se dirigía al pequeño bar en un rincón de la habitación, comenzó a contarle los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a proteger a la joven, cuando termino de preparar los dos tragos se acerco al sillón de cuero donde su amigo se había sentado extendió uno de los vasos de cristal opaco, y siguió contando los sucesos termino diciendo

Y como veras ella no recuerda nada, no podía dejarla ahí sin pasado, además sola será Hasta que su hermano regrese...

Ya veo...- luego de un momento- y que se parezca a Imiko no tiene nada que ver...?

Lo suponía, aun no la olvidas a pesar de que te...

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta

Adelante ...

Disculpé señor, la señora Lilin-sama, me dice que el te lo tomaran en la terraza, que allí lo esperan

Bien avisa que ya vamos...

Con una reverencia el joven salió dela habitación cargada de una extraña energía, mientras dentro de esta, ambos hombres guardaban un silencio fue Kuranosule quien habló primero

Se que se parecen no soy idiota...aunque una ves si lo fui no me pasara lo mismo te dije que esta embarazado, y no recuerda quien es ...solo la estoy ayudando eso es todo

Como digas...pero ten cuidado...

Si lo tendré... gracias por preocuparte amigo..que tal si vamos antes que nana nos venga a regañar...

Ja ja ja ja...creo que tienes razón...andando...

Ambos hombres salieron de la biblioteca, caminaron por un largo pasillo, mientras que lo hacia Takeda recordó la anterior ves que el y su amigo habían tenido una conversación parecida

**Flash back ...**

El elegante auto viajaba de regreso a Tokio por una ruta mojada, la lluvia también impedía tener buen visibilidad el teléfono del auto sonó y con una mano conecto el manos libres para seguir manejado

Hola

Hola viejo donde estas?

Viejo zorro hace cuanto no hablamos tu y yo'

Meses...que me dices ...estoy en New York apunto de volver a mi patria quería saber si estarías en Japón así tomamos algunos tragos

Para cuando regresas?

Dentro de una semana...

No habrá problema me pensaba quedar un mes mas así que seguro nos vemos

...Lo sabia...

Que sabias...?

Aun estas esperando que cumpla y parezca verdad?

No se de que hablas ...¬¬

Estoy harto de decirte que te olvides de esa mujer ella te arruinara la vida

No digas idioteces Shinji ...quien esta pensando en Imiko...

Tu, aun no comprendes que ella no volverá- grito frustrado el joven de cabello negro - que te uso para realizar sus fines

Ya se que Imiko me uso no tiene que recordarme lo idiota que soy...

Justo en ese momento pudo ver algo cruzarse dante del auto, luego lo vio el cuerpo volar por los aires como muñeco de trapo.

**Fin del Fash back**

El recuerdo hizo que saliera de golpe de ese fragmento de su reciente pasado

Te encuentra bien...Takeda-chan?

Si ...no te preocupes...

Te pusiste pálido...en que te quedaste pensando

En el momento en que conocí a Sango

Fue en el accidente..verdad?

Hai

Oye...espera...fue hace una semana la ultima ves que hablamos...

Hai

Después de unos segundos Shinji también palideció...

Rayos...me siento culpable

Tranquilo...la culpa fue mía

Ahora entiendo porque decidiste cuidarla...pero también fue culpa mía no debí decir esas cosas...

La conversación se interrumpió cuando se escucho que la nana llamaba pidiendo ayuda...

Continuara...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Nota del Autor:

Angie: je j je je je "...debo de correr , por mi vida...XD...que mala soy chispas...

Sesshou: eso te hace atractiva...¬/¬

Angie: ya ven chicas y chicos los motivos de mi maldad...

Sango: Angie-sma..que pasara conmigo?

Miroku: mas impoirtante sigo dandole al sake...( manos peligrosas en el tracero de Sango)

**PLAFFFFFFFFFF CACHETADO MARCA SANGO...( JU JU JU XD)**

sango: nomge perveretido todo es si cuelpa...¬¬

Miroku: pero sanguito...O+o

Angie: no tiene remedio ...¬¬

Sesshou: le pasa por depravado...¬¬

Angie: bueno chicos ya saben, amenazas de muerte, preguntas, tomatazos..etc..a mi mail por favor...ja ja ja ja XD..chausito...


	7. Mi historia entre tus dedos parte2

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen su dueña es la sensei Rumiko ( que pena Seshou-sama yo te quiero para mi TT)

Bueno ...bueno...casi casi me olvido ...ja jaja...mentira...perdón por el retrazo es que estoy trabajando en un fant Art. y me olvide que debía publicar el song...ja jaja XD ( Sesshou: si no es por mi ni te acuerdas...¬¬) ..."...es verdad gracias por recordármelo...bien nuevamente le agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer lo que escribo ..( Sesshou: es tarde muévete...¬¬)...de acuerdo ya va...

Algunas aclaraciones...

(**marcados en oscuro**):... tradición es que hay palabras en griego...u otro idioma quien sabe que se me ocurrirá ...

(...) alterego

"..."...pensamiento

bien continuemos con este Song...espero que lo disfruten...

**capitulo anterior...**

El recuerdo hizo que saliera de golpe de ese fragmento de su reciente pasado

- Te encuentra bien...Takeda-chan?

- Si ...no te preocupes...

- Te pusiste pálido...en que te quedaste pensando

- En el momento en que conocí a Sango

- Fue en el accidente..verdad?

- Hai

- Oye...espera...fue hace una semana la ultima ves que hablamos...

- Hai

Después de unos segundos Shinji también palideció...

- Rayos...me siento culpable

- Tranquilo...la culpa fue mía

- Ahora entiendo porque decidiste cuidarla...pero también fue culpa mía no debí decir esas cosas...

La conversación se interrumpió cuando se escucho que la nana llamaba pidiendo ayuda...

**Sinfonía de un Adiós _Mi historia entre tus dedos(parte II)_**

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta la terraza, y vieron a la joven desmayada, la anciana arrodillada junto a ella con mucha preocupación, hablo en un atropellado griego

- Alexiou...estábamos charlando de pronto se desvaneció...

El joven de ojos negros se acercó a la joven y le tomo el pulso noto que no estaba alterado, toco su rostro no notó nada extraño, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos y le pidió a su amigo que abriera las puertas, antes de irse le sugirió a su nana que se tranquilizara

- Tranquila nana...es por su estado...creo... igual manda a llamar a el doctor, así saldremos de dudas

- De acuerdos Alexiou...- iba agregar algo más pero pareció arrepentirse sacudió la cabeza y en cambio dijo - ahora mismo lo llamo

- Bien la llevare a su habitación

Ya en la habitación Sango aun no reaccionaba, kuranosuke muy a su pesar se preocupo por el estado inconsciente de su protegida, Shinji, percibió la preocupación y trato de calmarlo pero no resulto así que decidió salir del cuarto, mientras esperaban la llegada del doctor.

El empresario, observo el rostro pálido de la joven, frunció él seño su yo interior volvió

- ( estará bien no te preocupes, es una chica fuerte)

- " no debí sacarla del hospital...¬¬"

- ( porque te preocupas ella estará bien,...por cierto si que tiene razón tu amigo)

- " De que hablas...¬¬?"

- ( No querrás que te lo diga...)

- " ya habla...¬¬"

- ( Deberías dejar de pensar en Imiko...ella ya no volverá, aun recuerdas las promesas que le hiciste, aun después de saber por su propia boca que no te amaba, insististe.. ...recuerdas esa noche?...)

Con amargura Takeda se acerco a la ventana y dejo que las imágenes del pasado lo envolvieran. Recordaba claramente el momento en que su vida cambió

Kuranosuke se encontraba en su elegante departamento, su figura se recortaba en la ventana, estaba admirando la noche de Tokio con un vaso de whisky en la mano, inconscientemente se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta Armani dentro de esta encontró lo que buscaba jugo con el objeto entre sus dedos. Luego lo saco y ante sus ojos pudo ver una cajita de terciopelo roja, sonrió complacido al pensar en lo que tenia planeado para su amada Imiko, abrió la cajito y dentro pudo ver el pequeño objeto; una preciosa joya.

El elegante zafiro, rodeado por pequeños diamantes, estaba montado en una preciosa argolla de oro blanco, en su interior estaban grabado **από πάντα το σας** **αγάπη** **T& I ...****por siempre tu amor T & I** , había salido una pequeña fortuna, pero en realidad para él era más importante lo que significaba ese gran paso que pensaba dar. Esa noche él le pediría matrimonio a su preciosa novia

Con una mueca recordó el día que la compro, para variar fue con Shinji a una de las más lujosas casa de Paris

**Flash back...**

Su amigo intento convencerlo de que las Joyas de Inglaterra eran las mejores, pero Takeda ya había decidido que ese día compraría la sortija, así fue que ambos hombres entre bromas y una charla amena se metieron en cuanta joyería encontraron, pero al magnate no le gustaba ninguna de las que veía, llamo su atención un diamante, pero era demasiado frió...una esmeralda sugirió su amigo...pero rechazo al idea...

- Vamos **μικρός** **pequeño** ..debes decidir ya es tiempo de la reunión y luego debemos volara Inglaterra, te dije que esperaras...¬¬

- Pero **Αλεπού** **Zorro**, tiene que ser hoy..se que la encontrare... sabes que mis premoniciones nunca fallan...

- Tu y tu bendita premonición...anda tomemos un café y comamos algo muero de hambre...¬¬

- Ja ja jaja ...estas **viejo Αλεπού** **Zorro**

- Muy gracioso... **μικρός**. **Pequeño**...¬¬... ( N/A: esto de pequeño es porque Shinji es más bajito que Takeda, todo es una cruel ironía XD)

- Vamos no te enojes...- se detiene en seco al ver una casa de antigüedades- mira eso...

Ambos hombres entraron, a la pequeña tienda fueron recibidos por una anciana, quien con amabilidad les mostró una serie de joyas exquisitas, pero al señor Kuranosuke le llamo una que estaba en un rincón dela vitrina, que no le fue enseñada

- **Il se montre celui-là s'il vous plaît ...** **me muestra ese por favor**

La mujer sonriendo mostró la delicada piedra, aseguro que la joya perteneció a la realeza, Shinji comento que no podía ser, pero Kuranosuke, acepto la descabellada suma que pidieron por el simplemente le fascinaba el anillo, hizo que lo grabaran salió satisfecho con su elección, la mujer aseguro que estaría listo para esa noche.

Así fue. Al regresar de la reunió el encargado le entrego la pequeña caja, cuando la abrió la emoción lo embargó. Pulido y lustrado el anillo paresia mas imponente, además que la piedra lucia fantástica, adornada con pequeños diamantes alrededor como pequeñas gotas de roció, que rodeaban a una rosa formada por el elegante piedra tallada con exquisita elegancia

**Fin del Flash back **

Un ruido en la puerta de la habitación lo saco de sus recuerdos apresuradamente cerro la cajita de terciopelo y la coloco en le bolsillo de su chaqueta, con una gran sonrisa volteo para ver a la bella mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, solo para ver que sus hermoso ojos azules como el océano, se encontraban apagados, paresia llena de frustración y angustia.

El Semblante del señor Dalaras se lleno de preocupación se acerco a ella y tomo las manos las beso con dulzura y le preguntó que sucedía...

- Imiko...que tiene?

- ...

- Ven siéntate...así podremos hablar con mas calma ...

Rechazando la gentileza la joven se alejo del hombre y se detuvo justamente donde él había estado parado, pensando en ella; sin dignarse a voltearse siempre con la vista fija en un punto afuera del cuanto en la noche de Tokio, la mujer habló con tono frió y distante, como si nada de lo que dijera tuviera importancia para ella.

- Esto es inútil...Todo esto es inútil...

- Que es inútil...linda... no te entiendo...

- Nuestra relación es inútil...lo sabes...Yo...Nunca te ame...solo fuiste un juego que debo terminar.

Las palabras dejaron sin aliento a Takeda...que por un instante no supo que decir ella volvió a clavar el puñal con cada palabra fría y distante que salía de su carnosa boca

- Tu debes seguir tu vida y yo volveré a la mía, haremos como si nuestra relación nunca existió - luego de un instante agrego- será mejor que me valla ahora...

- No es verdad...es una broma ...Dime que es una broma...

**_Yo pienso que..._**

**_No son tan inútiles las noches que te di_**

**_Te marchas y que?_**

**_yo no intento discutírtelo_**

**_Los sabes y lo sé_**

La mente de Kuranosuke evaluó lo que decía, si bien su corazón aseguraba que estaba mintiendo, él debía cerciorarse así que se acerco a ella la giro por los hombros, sus hermosos ojos azules, tenia un color frió y decidido

- Repíteme eso mirándome a los ojos...tu me amas yo lo se lo sentí con cada beso y caricia que me diste, porque haces esto Imiko...?...anda responde ...porque quieres dejarme...

Mientras le hablaba la sacudió por los hombros haciendo que su cabellera se alborotara, cuando, Kuranosuke vio lo que estaba haciendo, se calmó la soltó pero aun la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, ella por su parte había agachado la cabeza, luego de un angustioso minuto ella levantó la cara y lo vio directo a los ojos, y repitió la frase anterior, como un ser sin alma y ni vida.

**_Al menos quédate solo esta noche_**

**_Prometo no tocarte estas segura_**

**_Hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo_**

**_Es Que Conozco tu sonrisa tan definitiva_**

**_Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo Me abrió tu paraíso_**

El quiso gritar, rogarle, pedir, suplicar, pero se mantuvo firme donde estaba esperan que ella le diera una razón, para separarse, pero en su interior conocía la forma de mirar de esa mujer, era como un océano donde podía sumergirse, en el placer, o en una tempestad...y sabia que el huracán se acercaba, ella movió sus labios, con asombro contenido vio que en esos labios color carmín se formaba una sonrisa

- " Sonríe?...acaso... es no... no puede ser...Que era?...acaso una sonrisa perversa."-...la herida sangró con cada palabra que salieron de ellos

la herida se hizo profunda y amenazaba con dejarlo sin aliento pero ahí seguía parado sin expresión en el rostro

- No te amo Takeda, esto se acabo...

- Mientes...¬¬

- Porque lo haría...?...

- No se ...Porque lo haces..pero te conozco... Tu no eres capaz...

- Tu no me conoces...

- Maldición que tienes?... no me gusta que bromees conmigo lo sabes...¬¬

- Yo no bromeo...me voy esta noche...

- No entiendo nada de todo esto hasta hace una hora estaba todo perfecto...y ahora sales con estas idioteces...¬¬

- Hay cosas que no puedes arreglar...

- Tu eres la que trae los problemas a mi vida...¬¬

- Por eso será mejor separarnos...

Frustrado como estaba no midió las cosas que dijo, el dolor era intenso y no lo dejaban razonar de forma correcta, tratar de evaluar la situación era algo que no podía, su única defensa era ponerse arrogante y frió como ella

**_Hay una cosa que no yo te dicho aun_**

**_Que mis problemas se llaman tu_**

**_Solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro_**

**_Para sentirme un poquito mas seguro_**

Su corazón se endureció, la verla tan fría y distante, era como si fuera una extraña donde estaba la mujer, con la que el pensaba pasar el resto de su vida...?...

El frió lo envolvió, dejándole un mal sabor de boca... su vos interior gritaba, que no le creyera que insistiera en averiguar que es lo que le pasaba

- ( vamos pregúntale no seas idiota...¬¬)

- "Cállate quieres que me rebaje"

- ( hazlo si es necesario...¬¬)

- " Y a cállate imbecil...¬¬)

- ( Eres un idiota, te olvidas del anillo que tienes en el bolsillo?)

las palabras rebotaron en su cerebro, y decidió darle una oportunidad mas a esta locura, así que se acerco a ella y con vos suave mientras le tomaba las manos nuevamente, le dijo que no discutieran mas

- **αγάπη Amor ...**perdóname por pelear contigo..por favor dime que te pasa?

- ...

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo decirme todo...que te sucede?

**_Si no quieres ni decir_**

**_en que también e fallado_**

**_Recuerda que también a ti_**

**_te he perdonado_**

**_En cambio tu me dices no te quiero_**

**_y te me vas con esta historia entre los dedos_**

Sin pronunciar palabra, ella se suelta de las manos y se aleja, entra en el cuarto, comienza a hacer sus maletas, Takeda la sigue y observa sin poder creer que su vida halla cambiado en solo unos minutos.

Una parte de él, la griega para ser precisa ordenaba que le obligara hablar, que usara todos los métodos necesarios para que hablara de una buena vez.

La razón en cambio le decía que él debía aceptar el echo que tal vez ella no lo amara

**_Se dice que..._**

**_por cada hombre hay una como tu_**

**_pero mi sitio... luego_**

**_ocuparas con alguno_**

**_Igual que yo... mejor..lo dudo_**

- " aaaaaaggggggrrrrrrrr...que hago?"

- ( deja que se valla)

- "Imbesil...jamás ...¬¬"

- ( dice que no te ama...no puedes hacer nada)

- "Ella es mía ...no permitiré que nadie me la quite...¬¬"

- ( Tu crees que hay otro hombre?)

- " no lo se pero ahora mismo lo averiguaré...¬¬"

Dominado por unos celos irracionales Takeda manoteo la maleta haciendo que la ropa se dispersara por la cama, ella un poco asustada por el arrebató dio dos paso atrás, pero fue sujetada por los hombros, pidiéndole una explicación de porque la repentina ruptura, a lo que ella no respondió haciendo enfurecer mas al hombre de ojos negros.

Ella miró al piso, su vos sonó algo rara, como con dudas pidiendo que no terminaran en malos términos, ya que ella lo apreciaba como un buen amigo

**_porque esta ves agachas la mirada_**

**_me pides que sigamos siendo amigos_**

**_amigos para que maldita sea_**

**_yo a un amigo lo perdono pero a ti te amo_**

**_deben parecer banales mis instintos naturales_**

Kuranosuke no podía creer lo irónico de la situación, ella pedía amistad y el solo quería abrazarla, se percato que estaba apunto de llorar; El noto el cambio sutil que sufrió la mujer, vio que por un instante en sus ojos había una gran tristeza, pero solo duro un segundo, así que no estuvo seguro si era cierto o fueron sus ganas de que ella se arrepintiera delas cosas que dijo.

Maldiciendo se separo de ella, y le ordeno que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, sabia que los arrebatos de carácter no lo llevarían a nada, sin más salió del cuarto fue hasta el bar y se sirvió una generosa porción de Sake, giro con le vaso en la mano al sentir su presencia.

Ella se encontraba tan solo con una cartera en su hombro, susurro un Adiós..Sin mas solo se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando estaba por abrirla la vos de Takeda resonó en le departamento. Con una actitud arrogante afirmando que ella volvería

**_Hay una cosa que no yo te dicho aun_**

**_Que mis problemas se llaman tu_**

**_Solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro_**

**_Para sentirme un poquito mas seguro_**

- AQUÍ TE ESPERO... SÉ QUE TU VOLVERAS, PORQUE ME AMAS... – ella no respondió solo se quedo parada presionando el picaporte de la puerta, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero con decisión abrió la puerta y salió, Takeda oculto su dolor con arrogancia – ME ESCUCHASTE ΑΓΑΠΗ 

El silencio reinó en la habitación, sin poder creerlo el empresario vagó por su departamento esperando que ella volviera, jamás lo hizo...

Si no quieres ni decir 

**_en que también e fallado_**

**_Recuerda que también a ti_**

**_te he perdonado_**

**_En cambio tu me dices no te quiero _**

**_y te me vas con esta historia entre los dedos_**

Aun puedo verla alejarse de mi vida, aun la espero sin saber porque pero nadie lo sabe acepto mi único amigo y mi nana, irónico que esas palabras que se suponen eran para lastimarla, quedaron tan grabadas a fuego en mi alma, que aun la espero...

- ( ya deja esa botella ella no volver..ya lo comprendí...)

- " los e...nos mintió..."

- ( si que idiotas...creer que nos amaba...)

- " sabes es la primera ves que estoy de acuerdo contigo...SOY UN IDIOTA..."

las palabras fueron borradas por un trago de alcohol, que según el eran para sacar el sabor salado de las lagrimas que no cesaban de caer...

Fin del Flash black...

Takeda suspiro sus frustración, ole gustaba el mal sabor de boca que le quedaba, a ver hacia atrás; Así fue como ella salió de su vida, en los siguientes días fue confusión y problemas, Shinji llego con novedades de cierto intento de desfalco que fue descubierto por una llamada anónima, lo peor esa que Imiko estaba involucrada directamente, la policía internacional ordenó su captura pero jamás fue encontrada, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Su vos interior lo castigaba con frases a favor de la mujer pero la razón cumplió su trabajo de convencerla de que todo había sido un engaño, su amor una mentira, así se cumplirían tres años dentro de poco...

El murmullo de una vos dulce lo sacó de los recuerdo tristes...

- Takeda- sama...

- Si aquí estoy **μικρός pequeña**

- Que me paso.?...

- Te desvaneciste

- No recuerdo nada...me duele la cabeza..

- Quédate recostada...el doctor viene en camino...

- Hai...arigato...

- No tiene porque

En ese momento se escucho unos golpes en la puerta, a la orden de poder pasar apareció , la nana, el Zorro, y el doctor

- Buenas noches doctor

- Buenas noches señor Dalaras

- Bueno me gustaría decir que bien pero la joven aquí tuvo un desmayo, y hoy acaban de darle el alta de la clínica

- Ya veo...nos e preocupe la revisare a ver que puedo averiguar, por favor se podrían retirar un momento pro favor...Lilin quédate...y acompaña a los niños a fuera

- Claro doctor...vamos afuera ustedes jovencitos

El hombre mayor sonrió a la enferma y el Zorro y el Pequeño eran empujados afuera dela habitación por la nana, antes que la anciana cerrara la puerta se pudo oír al doctor hablando dulce mente a su paciente

A ver que le pasa a esta jovencita tan bella...

Continuara...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Angie: bien pequeños espero les halla gustado...

Sesshou: es tarde andando...¬¬

Angie: rayos ...ya voy... ...bien es tarde estoy cansad a..pero me alegra a ver cuemplido...espero realmente que les halla gustado este capitulo, ya saben ...algo para decirme consejos, preguntas...algún tomatazo, o amenaza. serán bien recibidas...ja ja aj XD...nos vemos en el siguiente Cap...Revirw ONEGAI !

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los quiere Mucho)


	8. Incomplete

Como de costumbre debo aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de sensei Rimuko ( yo queria a mi Sesshou-sama para mi Y.Y)

valla si que me ataracé esta ves ...sepan disculpar...Como de costumbre las musas llegaron masivas...espero comprendan si es muy largo...( Sesshou: lo harían si dejas de hablar y pones el bendito capitulo así nos vamos adormir...¬¬...) es verdad /...bien aquí esta otro capitulo de este Song fic...esperó que les guste...( Sesshou: andando que hace frió...luego te enfermas...¬¬) que quisquillosos estas hoy...¬¬...ejem...bueno peques. agradezco a todos por la paciencia y la voluntad de leer cada cosa que escribo...bien ahora las aclaraciones...

".."...pensamientos

(...).Alterego O vos interna...

Sinfonía de Un adiós...**Incomplete **

by Angie

Al comprender quien era el hombre, con quien estaba su querida Sango, el joven de ojos Azules sintió que se hundía aun mas...por mas que su alterego intento hacerlo reaccionar...nada consiguió ...

- (Vamos Hombre...deja de estar ahí debemos ver como hacemos para hablar con ella..)

- "Que caso tiene?"

- Vamos no seas así donde esta el gran conquistador de mujeres?

- "..."

- (No me dejes aquí hablando solo...¬¬)

Las sombras se cernían en el futuro del Miroku, ya había comprendido que no podía vivir sin esa mujer, irónicamente, ella lo cambio con facilidad sus gustos. Los celos eran algo que nunca había experimentado sentía como si le quemaran por dentro, por momentos tenia ganas de matar al muy maldito que osaba quitarle a "su" mujer...

Con su mente como torbellino entre Odio, frustración, desolación, angustia; eran algo que jamás pensó sentir por algún ser vivo...

Camino casi sin sentido hacia el dormitorio, el teléfono sonó pero decidió ignorarlo no estaba con ganas de saber del mundo exterior se metió al baño deseando hundirse en la tina y olvidar un poco pero par ser sincero; cada azulejo, cortina, toalla, o pequeño detalle de aquel lugar, le recordaba a su añorada mujer de ojos chocolate...suspirando cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos de tiempos felices...

Ese fue el comienzo de una larga mes, lleno de altibajos había días en los que solo quería quedarse en su cama y no hacer nada, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad hacia su amigo de toda la vida impedía que eso ocurriera.

Inuyasha a pesar de notar el desanimo de su amigo, no quiso ahondar en explicaciones, teniendo encuentra que su amigo le contaría lo que le pasaba cuando el estuviera listo, pero tras largas semanas de espera, nada sucedió. Era viernes, el siempre estaba listó antes que cualquiera ese día porque disfrutaba de buena compañía, al verlo sentado en su cubículo, sumido en sus pensamientos no pudo mas que acercarse y preguntarle si pasaba algo...

- Hola viejo...listo para el fin se semana?

- ...

- Dije Hola ...pervertido que par de piernas te tiene tan mal? – Bromea el joven de cabello negro y ojos raramente ámbar

- He? ...Necesitas algo Inuyasha...?

- Sí...- afirmo el aludido cruzando a su ves los brazos en su bien formados pectorales

- Que necesitas.?...lo de el viaje a cuba esta listo...solo da me un momento para ordenar estos papeles y los tendrás en tu oficina...

- Miroku...

- Donde rayos esta esa carpeta ...?– revuelve cajones llenos de papeles...- ha...aquí esta...

- Miroku...no puedes seguir así...

- He?..De que hablas...?

- A mi no me engañas ...¬¬

- No se de que hablas...?

- Te invito a comer...

- Pero y los informes para le viaje a Cuba?

- Deja que trabaje un poco Shipo, ese enano no hace nada...

- Te Oí explotador...me mato trabajando...BESTIA...¬¬

- Lo que digas enano...- se acerco al recién llegado -me harías ese favor?...- le pico el ojo

- Sabes que si...¬¬

- Cambia esa cara entonces..."ENANO"...- cuando pasa por el cubículo sonríe triunfal al joven pelirrojo que con cara de pocos amigos despide a su arrogante jefe y amigo

- Aquí esta el informe y los papeles en verdad te lo agradezco...

- No te preocupes Miroku - tomo los papeles - ve a despabilarte un rato...

- Gracias...- el joven de ojos azules se encamino cabizbajo hacia el ascensor, mientras sus amigos lo veían ambos suspiraron a la vez

- Vamos no tengo todo el día...mué vete enano...a trabajar que para eso te pago...

- Abusador...¬¬

- Ja ja ja jaj a...te debo una...Shippo...- agrego el joven de ojos color miel

- Vete de aquí bestia...y ve como podemos ayudar a ese tonto...

- Si...pero creo saber que es...

- Si pero algo se podrá hacer?

- Veremos...

Shippo vio correr a Inuyasha para alcanzar al ascensor que casi se cerraba, se sentó en su escritorio meneando la cabeza, no podía creer que su conquistador se viera tan mal, aun más que al comienzo de la semana., luego de pensarlo atentamente se dio cuenta que no era una sino varias semanas que esto había comenzado...

Flash Back...

Como todos los lunes el pequeño pelirrojo corrió para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, ya era bastante soportar las burlas por su estatura que tener que aguantar el reclamo por una llegada tarde, su arrogante jefe... era un troglodita y no sabia como expresar su cariño o amistad a no ser con una larga lista de insultos, sonriendo a su pesar, entro corriendo al ascensor. Pero la sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver a su otro amigo en condiciones deplorables...

- Buenos días Miroku-chan...

- ...

- Dije buenos días amigo...acaso aun estas pegado a las sabanas? – el joven de ojos verdes, tocó su hombro para llamar la atención pero este pareció estar en otro mundo, volvió a tocarlo pero esta ves lo samario un poco y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente para hacerlo reaccionar – despierta mujeriego de cuarta...dónde estas?

- Nani?...Ho...buenos días Shippo-chan...

- y a ti que te pasa...?

- Nada...digamos que no tuve un bueno fin de semana...

- Te volviste a pelear con tu bella abogada...verdad?

- ...

Ni bien pronuncio las palabras el joven de cabello rojizo se arrepintió ya que los ojos, de un azules, de su amigo se apocaron aun más en una decisión rápida y acertada cambio de tema y sugirió

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos ya sabes como es nuestro jefe...¬¬

Suspirando aliviado, por al sutileza de su joven compañero Miroku, asintió y salió del ascensor con una mueca, que casi era una sonrisa

- Quizás nos regañe o peor nos pondrá a trabajar horas extra...- sugirió como una baga opción

- No... será peor seguro nos manda a hacer algún inventario de jubilados, aaaaaaaaaggggg...que abusivo...Verdad?...

Lo que ambos jóvenes no sabían es que su jefe, se encontraba justo detrás de ellos, ya que recién había bajado del ascensor lateral, se quedo inmóvil al notar el semblante de las dos personas que consideraba sus amigos, primero el joven de cabello negro bien arreglado con gel, vestido con un traje informal; Muy típico en el, pero no sonreía como siempre sus ojos azules intensos estaban opacos; por otro lado el joven más bajo que el cabello siempre alborotado de un inconfundible tono zanahoria, sus ojos verdes denotaban preocupación, así que frunciendo el seño el jefe se acerco solo para escuchar una critica por parte de Shipo, sabia que lo decía en broma pero igual reacciono como siempre su carácter explosivo mas con ese " Enano" ...

El Joven Shipo solo sintió dos enormes manos alrededor de su cabeza luego una fuerte presión que le hizo cruzar los ojos...una vos conocida rugió detrás suyo

- A quien el dices Abusivo...ENANO...¬¬?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggg... .

- HABLA...¬¬

- A Ti... .. ...A QUIEN MAS BESTIA...¬¬

Todas las mañanas eran iguales, esas discusiones entre Shipo e Inuyasha eran tomadas con calma por todos los trabajadores de la elegante agencia de viajes ShikonT, el alborotó continuo...

Con un suspiro Miroku se dirigió hacia su escritorio, el que siempre intervenía para separar a sus alborotadores amigos, ignoro todo dejando sorprendido a sus dos amigos quienes olvidaron sus rencillas, caminaron aun mas preocupados

- Que pasa pervertido?...

- Inuyasha callate...- sugirió el mas bajo de los tres

- Quiero saber que le pasa al degenerado este seguro que su anduvo de juerga y ahora nosotros pagaremos por su correrías

- Si no te callas llamare a ya sabes quien...¬¬

- Ha tu crees que le tengo miedo...esa mujer no me da miedo...- cruzo los brazos en forma arrogante

- Así que no me tienes miedo querido...- susurró una dulce vos femenina..

- Hhhaaaaa...no me asustes así mujer...¬¬

- Así tendrás la conciencia...mal educado...¬¬

- Hola Kagome...

- Buenos días Shipo-chan.. , buenos días Miroku-chan... ..

- Hola Kagome- sama

La joven de cabello negro azulado se quedo asombrada hacia años que el galán de ShikonT , no la llamaba así... frunció el seño y fijo sus ojos chocolate en los de su pequeño amigo, este meneo la cabeza, luego vio hacia el hombre de ojos ámbar, tampoco obtuvo respuesta..

- Sucede algo malo Miroku-chan?

- No ...nada... -

a duras penas convenció a sus amigos de que estaba bien, eso creyó, pero en verdad fue sugerencia de la mujer de ojos chocolates que no insistieran en preguntar

Fin del Flash Back...

Ya habían pasado casi 4 semanas de ese episodio y habían visto a su amigo convertirse en una sombra, del alegre ser.

Shipo esperaba que Inuyasha averiguara lo que realmente le pasaba a Miroku, aunque en varias conversaciones se habían percatado que el problema era por Sango...

Suspirando volvió a su trabajo, aunque ocasionalmente levantaba la vista hacia el ascensor esperando el retorno de sus amigos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku suspiro resignado; sabia a la perfección que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, su amigo era muy impetuoso "además de arrogante e insensible diría Shippo..."...el joven hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Hace mas de dos meses que había comenzado a pagar sus culpas, por no saber valorar a la persona más importante para el, justo en ese momento su desaparecida vos interna hizo gala de su opinión punzante...

- (valla hasta que sonríes ya me daba asco mirar tu semblante de miseria humana...¬¬)

- " No porque tu... . ?"

- ( Acaso pensabas desacerté de mi es imposible...que me quede callado mientras tu te transformas en un zombi, no es el mejor espectáculo sabes, pero tu también debes poner de ti...tu no quieres ...¬¬)

- "Vuelve a callarte quieres... . ...?"

Pensó el joven viajero mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien, ese insipiente malestar se estaba transformando en dolor de cabeza, como de costumbre su vos interior acudía a el en el peor de los momentos y esta no era la excepción. A pesar de que hubo semanas en que ni siquiera aparecía, cuando el se había acostumbrado a estar solo, volvía a gatillar sus agudas palabras que lo volvían a la realidad.

- (Que malagradecido eres... yo preocupado...eres un idiota,)

- "No es necesario que tu me lo digas lo se..."

- ( Vamos progresando...ahora me escucharas?)

- "Claro que no...¬¬."

- (Vamos hombre tiene que reaccionar, acaso crees que arrastrarte como una protozoario, ayudara a que ella vuelva...)

- " Quién te dijo que quiero que vuelva?...¬¬"

- Tu con tu estado de animo, que yo no hable no quiere decir que no sepa lo que te pasa)

- " Tu no sabes nada"

- (Imbecil quien esta aquí...el fantasma de la Opera)

- " Me tiene arto deja ya de molestar..."

- ( Ni creas que te libraste de mi atiende al ese amigo tuyo a ver si el tiene mas suerte que yo...)

La mano de Inuyasha sacudió al joven de cabellera negra, este lo miro con sus ojos azules opacos, los ojos ámbar se llenaron de preocupación

- Te encuentras bien hace rato que te llamaba...pareces en otro mundo...

- Si estoy bien...

- Andando entonces

- Si...

Al salir del ascensor, bueno para ser exacto Inuyasha arrastraba a Miroku, que paresia no tener ganas de moverse... caminaron en silencio.

El jefe un hombre alto de ojos ámbar y una mata de cabello negro bastante larga, miro con decisión a su amigo; estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a golpes si era necesario no soportaba ver así de mal, era una de las pocas personas que creyeron en el y lo apoyaron cuando nadie lo hizo a pesar de que su padre se negó a creer en su emprendimiento Miroku si estuvo en cada momento no podía dejar que se destruyera de esa manera, era un pervertido...pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo, Tal vez debía cambiar de estrategia. Pero que haría...

- "Demonios con el mujeriego...que rayos voy hacer?..., tendría que a ver venido el enano también, seria más fácil" – pensó el hombre alto de cabello negro – lo tengo...

Sonriendo lo empujo fuera del edificio, no era tiempo de dudas el mujeriego lo necesitaba...así que debía tratar de ayudar...

- Muévete no tenemos todo el día...

- Ya voy Inuyasha...- Suspiro, el aludido

Se dirigieron a Montreal, un lugar elegante y tranquilo; El café estaba justo en la esquina principal, de la avenida Azul y Castillo. Una zona muy exclusiva y floreciente de la ciudad. Los edificios eran un despliegue de ingeniería concreto y vitrales, por doquier, el edificio Astor, donde se encontraba la Agencia de viaje Shikon, era el más importante.

Inuyasha podía ver el alto edificio de colores sobrios desde donde estaba, el saber que si empresa era una de las mejores del país y se ubicaba en el centro de todo, ensanchaba su pecho. Pero al voltear y ver la mirada sombría de su compañero de andanzas, no pudo evitar el entristecerse también..

Miroku sabia que no podía seguir preocupando a sus seres queridos, pero era lago que no podía evitar, aunque su terca vos interna insistía otra vez...

- ( ya déjate de idioteces...mira como se puso Inu esta preocupado)

- " déjame en paz...yo se lo que hago"

- (cerrarte al mundo no te la devolverá)

- " te dije que no quiero que vuelva"

- (Hola...sabes con quien hablas...,...o tantos días sin alimentarte como es debido y andar como ameba por la vida ya te consumió el cerebro..¬¬?...yo soy tu. ..vos interior...conciencia si quieres darme un nombre...se lo que sientes...-un silencio - pero no... el súper conquistador no supera haber visto a la mujer que ama con otro..madura Imbecil...¬¬)

Así como aprecio la vos interna se apago, dejándolo sumido en un mar de angustias y sin sabores nuevamente, levanto la vista y pudo ver los ojos ámbar atentos, esperando, el joven lleno sus pulmones, controlo su vos... sabia que debía una explicación del comportamiento a su jefe quien pacientemente esperaba que hablara. Otra vez la vos interna insistió en gritar que hablara...la ignoro...la vos profunda de el hombre de Inuyasha lo volvió a la realidad...

- A ver que hiciste que no te perdono?

- De que hablas?

- No soy idiota que le hiciste a Sango?

Al ver la reacción de Miroku al pronunciar su nombre, el hombre de ojos ámbar se dio cuenta que era eso...lo vio en sus ojos, era esa mujer de cabellera castaña y grandes ojos marrones...Inuyasha se acomodo en su silla esto paresia que duraría mas de lo que pensaba ...

Y no se equivoco; Una ves que el agente de viaje comenzó no se detuvo mas...

Yo ...yo no le hice nada...- hablo de forma atropellada como si estuviera poseído - llegue a casa del viaje y me encuentro la casa vacía , me dejo un mísero papel y las llaves...nada mas...el departamento ordenado...y...- se detuvo para tomar aire y agrego - ME DEJO... CONTENTO...¬¬.?

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, que ninguno de los dos interrumpió, Miroku suspiro y susurró

- No Sabes como me sentí..?

- T u dime...

Cuándo Inuyasha pienso que no contestaría...el agente de ojos azules hablo...mas para si que para su amigo

- Rayos al principio pensé que era como las otras veces que se iría y volvería al otro día, le pediría perdón y listo...pero no fue así...

- Que le hiciste...?

- No se...

- Vamos...Seguro se arto de ti y tus mujeres... a mi no me engañas te advertí que no jugaras con ella...¬¬

- Yo...

- (Sabes que tiene razón, fue tu estupidez lo que te llevo a este camino sin salida...¬¬)

- " Hazme el favor de callarte"

fue una suplica mas que una orden, la vos interior se replegó...

- Sabes me siento vació...como si algo me faltara...

Empty spaces fill me up with holes

**_Espacios vacíos que me llenan de agujeros_**

Distant faces with no place left to go

**_Rostros distantes sin un lugar al que ir_**

Without you within me I can't find no rest

**_Sin tí a mi lado no encuentro descanso_**

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

**_Cualquiera sabe a dónde voy_**

Sin saber porque volcó todas sus frustraciones en su amigo que atento prestaba atención a cada palabra. Miroku le contó la forma en que muy a su pesar esa mujer se había metido bajo su piel, de sus miedos al compromiso, y que jamás espero sufrir tanto por la ausencia de una mujer...

- Cuando llegue y no la vi...me sentí extraño...

- Solo...

- Es realmente extraño necesitara así a alguien?

- No lo es ...

- Tarde en darme cuenta...pero si ella me importaba como ninguna mujer...pero ya no estaba...tarde mas de un mes en darme cuenta tratando de comprender esa opresión en mi interior...

- La Amas?

- ...

La pregunta fue enviada a propósito, Inuyasha debía saber que tan serio era esto, así pedir ayuda a Kagome, ella conocía a Sango, y si estaba en su poder ayudarlo, lo haría. Espero la respuesta

- ( contesta cobarde...¬¬)

- "..."

- ( NO EMPIEZES DE NUEVO CON TUS COSAS CONTESTA...¬¬)

Miroku se trago su indecisión, ya era hora de afrontarlo solo el Sabia lo que realmente sentía por esa mujer. Era hora de afrontarlo y quien mejor que un amigo

- SI LA AMO... PERO ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA ELLA..ELLA ESTA CON OTRO

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

**_He tratado de seguir como si nunca te conocí_**

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

**_Estoy despierto pero mi mundo está medio dormido_**

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

**_Rezo para que este corazón no se rompa_**

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

**_Pero sin tí simplemente estaré incompleto_**

La palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente, ninguno dijo nada, llego el mozo con los cafés se retiro. Miroku la mirada perdida por la ventana, Inuyasha sin saber que decir. La sorpresa de saber que su amigo estaba realmente enamorado no lo sorprendía, se haba dado cuneta antes que el de ese suceso. Pero el saber que la abogada lo había dejado por otro lo golpe, era algo que no quería creer.

Miroku por su arte sentía un tremendo vació interno, confesar que se había enamorado no era grabe pero que fue abandonado había diezmado el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Ya no quedaba nada, ni su orgullo de gran conocedor de mujeres, Sango se había llevado todo; sin saber porque sentía que parte de el había partido con ella

- Si ella se fue con otro ...creo que deberías olvidarla y seguir adelante...

Voices tell me I should carry on

**_las voces me dicen que debo continuar_**

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

**_Pero estoy nadando en un océano de solo_**

Baby, my baby

**_Amor, mi amor_**

It's written on your face

**_Esta escrito en tu rostro_**

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

**_Aun te preguntas si cometimos un grave error_**

Las palabras, penetraron la aturdida mente del joven, después de vagar en un sinfín de indeciones y frustraciones, las palabras OLVIDARLA...retumbaron como un gong...podría el algún día olvidarla...eso seria imposible, su vos interna gritaba pero la ignoro y tenia bastante con su jefe como para tener que soportar otro acusador. Sus ojos Azules se pusieron oscuros, casi con rencor.

- (como rayos te dice eso que clase de amigo es este...¬¬)

- " Silencio déjame a mi arreglarlo...¬¬"

- (GGRRRRRRRR)

Inuyasha vio como sus palabras, hacia efecto en el hombre rente a el si deseaba hacerlo reaccionar debía seguir y apegarse al plan

- Contesta pervertido...porque no la olvidas y sigues con tu vida?

- ...¬¬

- Creo que seria lo mejor para ti...esa mujer es mas inteligente de lo que esperaba, tu no sirves para tener una relación fija te gusta la variedad...así que para que quieres una sombra pegada a ti...sigue tu vida y que ella duerma en brazos de alguien la valore...

Miroku se paro de golpe y sujeto a su jefe de la solapa del traje, pero luego se calmo lo soltó, volvió a su lugar exhaló el aire para tranquilizarse, lo vio con sus ojos azules centellantes, hablo con calma y decisión

- Tu crees que no lo he intentado...e tratado por todos los medios de olvidarla pero no he podido, nada me importa si ella no esta, la vida no tiene sentido parezco flotar en un vació, sabes lo que es escucharla llamarte voltear y ver que es solo producto de tu imaginación?...- guardo silencio suspirando continuo..- hablarle a una foto ya no se que más hacer...?

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

**_He tratado de seguir como si nunca te conocí_**

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

**_Estoy despierto pero mi mundo está medio dormido_**

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

**_Rezo para que este corazón no se rompa_**

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

**_Pero sin tí simplemente estaré incompleto_**

- Esto es ridículo...yo el conocedor de mujeres, debería olvidarla como dices tu...comenzar con las rondas, y salir de fiesta...deberás lo intente...pero termino siempre en el mismo estado, su rostro aparece delante de cada mujer que veo...ya nada es lo mismo...jamás pensé que yo sufriría la ausencia de una mujer...es irónico verdad...

Inuyasha que había permanecido en silencio mientras si amigo se desahogaba, decidio que era el momento de hablar

- Te sientes solo...Por primera ves necesitas mas que un par de curvas..no es verdad?

- Si...

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

**_No quiero arrastarlo, pero al parecer no puedo dejarte ir_**

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

_No quiero hacerte de este mundo sólo tu rostro_

I wanna let you go (alone)

**_Quiero dejarte ir (solo)_**

- "Soledad...esa palabra marcaba muy bien estos últimos dos meses...que haría ahora...dejarla ir...buscarla...no podía seguir así...todo era tan fácil cuando jugaba a conquistador...pero esa etapa había terminado al conocerla, sin darse cuenta, si vida cambio con la llegada de ese ser dulces ojos chocolate y con su maldita estupidez la había conseguido por fin apartado de su lado..."

- (Eso te lo dije yo ha mucho..porque no me escuchas...)

- " No por favor...callate... . "

- (si me lo pides así lo haré...pero aun tenemos mucho de que hablar tu y yo...no creas que me desapareceré así como así...)

- "Gracias..."

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

**_He tratado de seguir como si nunca te conocí_**

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

**_Estoy despierto pero mi mundo_** **_está medio dormido_**

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

**_Rezo para que este Corazón no se rompa_**

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

**_Pero sin ti simplemente estaré incompleto_**

Su mente se aclaro, y su alma estaba más ligera el haber hablado, sin reservas, era cierto que sienta que parte de el se había ido con Sango, pero la pregunta que sumergieron de su nueva situación es que haría al respecto la olvidaría? o la buscaría?...

Miroku, volvió la vista a su amigo esperando algún tipo de reproche, pero el solo tenia una mueca burlona, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho

- Gracias..

- De que?

- Por escucharme...

- Y que harás...?

- Eso no lo se...sabes todo es muy confuso...

- Nunca dijeron que seria fácil...además con tu prontuario, no creas que lo será

- Que amable...

- Por ser sincero...esa chica si que es lista...se alejo de ti...

- No es gracioso...¬¬

- Si la quieres verdad?

- Si...pero...

- Pero que...acaso te darás por vencido dejaras que te la saquen...?

- Hace un mes que la vi con ese tipo...y...

Las palabras fueron selladas por un puño que tiro al agente de viaje de si silla, el portador de aquella agresión, se paro frente a el dispuesto a seguir batallando, Inuyasha reacciono rápido y lo sujeto para impedir que golpearan a su amigo que aun no se levantaba del piso, una mujer con una criatura en brazos entro corriendo...

continuara...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota de Auto:

Angie : ja ja ja ...( risa nerviosa) lo se lo se ...esta algo extenso...pero la verdad creo era necesario...bueno como de costumbre espero opiniones sean amables conmigo...estoy sin dormir...T.T...

Sess: tu te quedas sin dormir por estar escribiendo estas cosas...¬¬

Angie: sabes que Lucy-chan no se sentía bien...¬¬

Sess: pero ya esta mejor verdad?

Angie: sip...ahora me despido...debo escribir otras cosas... ...

Sess: eso te pasa por andar comprometiéndote con muchos trabajos...ya casi ni duermes...¬¬

Angie: no comiences...me duele la cabeza... . ...ejem..nos vemos peques...Angie debe seguir...cuídense y no se olviden de darme su opinión./.. ( mira atrás y ve a cierto monjes picaron acercarse)... ejem...bien espero que halla sido de su agrado...

Sesshou: vamos adormir deja al pervertido para después ...¬¬

Miro: acaso esta celoso...

Angie: gracias por ayudarme excelencia...

Miro: es un placer hermosa criatura...estem ( agarra las mano de angie)...Decaería tener un hijo conmmigo belleza...

Sango: excelencia...

Miro: je je je...era broma...bueno nos retiramos...tengo que hacer algo con esta bella mujer...( manso en zona prohibida)

Sango: monje pervertido...PPPPLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAFFFFFFF...

Miro: ...

Angie u.u...NO TIENE REMEDIO...U-U

Seshsou: se lo merece por pervertido...¬¬


	9. Magia

Hay caray ..estas musas..No vienen a mi ...Perdón por mis ausencia...en verdad no quieren cooperar conmigo..T-T.( Sess: Deja de quejarte y escribe se hace tarde...¬¬)...seguro tu las espantaste...T.T ( Sess: de que hablas...yo no hice nada...¬¬)...tu me asustas las musas...ellas se van y yo aquí.. Blanco...TT...(Sess: voy a traerte algo rico para que comas...¬.¬)...Mejor..así me concentró...¬¬...ejem."...discúlpenme peques..es que este youkai me perturba.. ahora...a lo que vinimos... es siguiente capitulo del song fic...

Unas aclaraciones...

(...)..Alterego...

"..." Pensamientos...

**_marcas en oscuro _**traducción ...es que hay palabras en griego...u otro idioma quien sabe que se me ocurrirá..XD

**_Sinfonía de un Adiós: Magia_**

El auto se movía con mucha facilidad por las calles desiertas, era muy temprano en la mañana; el aire fresco entraba por la ventanilla...el olor dulce de las flores comenzaba a marcar más la llegada de la primavera...una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios masculino...en realidad..no eran las flores lo que lo ponían de buen humor, el recuerdo de cierta joven hermosa, hacia que se comportara así...era increíble todo lo que había ocurrido en tan corto tiempo, increíble para el...pero esto no sucedió así como así aun recordaba su llegada a la **μέγαρο αυτοκρατορία**** mansión Imperio **y su rencuentro con los seres que formaban parte de su infancia...

Después de haber conocido a la hermosa mujer de tristes ojos chocolate nada fue igual, además se sentía responsable por lo que le había sucedido...una mueca de disgustó se formo esta vez, ya que recordó la sensación de impotencia que se formo en su interior al verla inconsciente luego esperar en el corredor sin saber que le sucedía con exactitud...

Flash Back 1...

La vos de la nana pausada y llena de tranquilidad llegó a los oídos de los dos hombres que caminaban de un lado hacia el otro por el corredor...

Tranquilos los dos..el doctor saldrá pronto y nos dirá como esta la señorita...

Por que tarda tanto.?...

Tranquilo **μικρό ****pequeño**

Pero **αλεπού**** Zorro **tu no estas mas tranquilo que yo...

Poniéndote nervioso no arreglas nada ...

**El μικρή αλεπού**** pequeño Zorro...**tiene razón...

Oye... comó esta eso que estoy nervioso...¬¬?

No soportas la presión **αλεπού**** Zorro...¬¬**

Ja ja a...como crees **μικρό ****pequeño** ...¬¬

Los dos hombres se pusieron frente a frente, aunque Takeda, tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para enfrentar a su viejo amigo, dos manos fuertes sujetaron con firmezas sus orejas, jalando de ellas, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos por el asombro...por el rabillo del ojos distinguieron los ojos llameantes de la mujer mayor...

Pero que hacen par de bandidos malcriados...¬¬

Hay...hay... nana... .

Ya suficiente...nana.. . ...porque nos tratas como a Niños...?.

Y como quieren que los trate. ?..se comportan como muchachos y ya son hombres...¬¬

Los dos miraron a la mujer que en ese momento soltó a sus presas y fue a sentarse a una banca que había a cierta distancia, luego se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír, nana siempre hacia eso cuando ellos discutían por tonterías...luego que se calmaron caminaron junto a la anciana, haciendo varias reverencias le pidieron disculpas a la señora mayor que los había puesto en su lugar...

Perdón Nana...--

Si mil disculpas..no debo decir eso...

Ambos siguen siendo unos malcriados...

Perdón

Si perdónanos nanita linda...

La cara de Shinji, era tan graciosas, esa que solo usa para convencer de ser perdonado por la enfurecida mujer, ella como experta nana que era, sabia cuales eran los trucos para conseguir cariño o atención, así que con una mueca disimulando una carcajada, les dijo que estaba bien pero debían comportarse...

Ustedes **ζευγάρι των ληστών** **par de bandidos **aun me necesitan para que los controle...que vergüenza...

Pero Nani...

Respondió el par al unísono, pero cuando estaban apunto de volver hablar la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió el doctor

Doctor como esta Rain?

Bien señor Kuranosuke...la joven estará bien...con algo de cuidado y mucho descanso..

Pero porque el desmayo?

Vera es muy común que le baje la presión es por eso de los mareos, además he notado que la joven esta baja de peso y en sus estado no es muy recomendable, así que le daré unas indicaciones, para que se alimente...

Doctor por favor pase a la biblioteca...ahí hablaremos mas tranquilos...

De acuerdo...

El medico paso y se sentó en un elegante sillón, ya cómodo les explico a los dos hombres y a la anciana que el estado de salud de la joven abogada.

La recomendación del medico era que pidiese el informe de los estudios que fueron realizados en la clínica, así el podría evaluar con mayor detenimiento el problema...

Fin del flash Back..1

La cara, del conductor del Onda negro, se veía feliz al distinguir a la distancia la gran mansión; Ubicada en un hermoso paraje en una zona muy exclusiva.

Las palabras del doctor volvieron a su mente, una llamada a la Clínica Greece, fue lo que provoco la aparición de ella.. el recuerdo extendió una sensación extraña por toda su columna; cuanto más se acercaba a la lujosa casona más rápido palpitaba su corazón ya quería verla...

Flash Back 2

Hola ... buenas tardes, se encuentra el doctor Khiba Elric...si..de Alexiou Dalaras

Luego de unos momentos de espera una vos conocida contestó del otro lado de la línea

Hola ...

Disculpe que lo moleste doctor Elric necesito que...

Señor Dalara,..justamente a usted intentaba ubicar, tengo aquí un problema, podría venir por favor...

Ahora?

Cuanto más pronto mejor, se trata de su "prometida"

Ya veo...me lo podría decir por teléfono...

Es mejor que sea personalmente...

De acuerdo de inmediato voy para allá...

Cuando la bocina fue colgada, la cara de seriedad marco la preocupación del empresario griego, su amigo se paro junto a el

El doctor Elric quiere verme

Pero dime será algo malo?

No lo se...

Pues mejor voy contigo no sea que como de costumbre destruyas todo a tu paso...no sabes controlarte **μικρό ****pequeño**

El Hombre mayor, hablo calmadamente, para tranquilizar a los hombres más jóvenes

si desea puedo acompañarlo señor Kuranosuke...

Si no fuese mucha molestia...

Para nada

Muchas gracias...

Bueno andando, deseó cambiar opiniones con el doctor Elric, ya que el fue quién atendió a la paciente...

Los tres Hombres partieron hacia la cuidad, la nana quedó a cargo de la paciente que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente es su habitación..

Al llegar a la Clínica Greece, fueron recibidos por un asistente, que los guió al despacho del Doctor Khiba Elric...

El hombre los recibió de inmediato, saludo cordialmente a los acompañantes del empresario griego, les pidió que se sentaran, cuando lo hicieron paso a explicar el porque de su pedido que acudiera en persona..

Buenas tardes...siéntense por favor..

Cuál es el motivó de tanta urgencia doctor ?

Debo pedirle disculpas Señor Dalaras...

Pero cual es el motivo..?

Vera, el informe del estado de la señorita Ikari, no es correcto

Que quiere decir ella esta mal...?

El doctor March que, se había mantenido callado y al margen de la conversación, hablo pro primera vez...

Tranquilo muchacho...deja que el Doctor Elric... hable ...

Takeda, se volvió a sentar, pidió disculpas y pidió que continuara con las explicación...

Entiendo su preocupación señor Dalaras, mire no es nada malo, yo le había comentado la estimación sobre el estado de semanas de embarazó de la señorita

Si mal no recuerdo usted dijo que aproximadamente 7 semanas...

Bueno hubo una confusión en los exámenes que se realizaron

Cómo fue eso posible?

Pues la enfermera a cargo de ese tipo de papeleos era nueva en su puesto y confundió las pruebas ...

Exijo saber quien es...¬¬

Shinji, puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo y tomo su lugar, al hacer las preguntas ya que conocía a la perfección el temperamento del **μικρό ****pequeño**

Tranquilo Takeda-sama nada solucionas gritando, podría decirnos quien fue la causante de tal enredó?

Bueno su nombre es Mizuho Kazami, pero no se preocupe ya solucione el problema

A que se refiere?

Fue apartada de su puesto y por el momento no podrá trabajar en este ni en ningún centro de salud..

Ya veo...

Y podría mostrarme los verdaderos resultados de los exámenes, por favor – pidió amablemente el doctor March

Por supuesto doctor aquí los tiene

El Doctor evaluó los exámenes hubo un silencio bastante largo mientras los revisaba, luego miro al hombre de tez morena y hablo con profesionalidad

Como lo sospechaba, la joven esta anémica, y además las semanas de embarazos son mas de las que ella había mencionado...- miro al doctor detrás del escritorio– usted cree que podría extenderme la historia clínica, como yo estaré a cargo de la joven me párese lo mas correcto...me autorizaría a retirar la historia clínica?

Bueno en verdad es algo complicado...pero creo que haciendo copias no habrá problema...

Bien...creo que con esto se aclaran algunas dudas que tenia...pero para estar más seguro mandare hacer un ultrasonido...

El Doctor Elric asintió con aprobación, cuando estaba por agregar un comentario, se escucho unos golpes en la puerta

Adelante...

Una joven enfermera hizo su aparición, llevaba la cabeza gacha, y caminaba lentamente, se notaba muy nerviosa ya que no dejaba de friccionarse las manos.

Disculpé... me mando a llamar...Doctor Elric..?- preguntó temerosamente desde la puerta

AH... es usted señorita Kazami...espere un momento ya la atiendo...

Hai...- haciendo una reverencia se retiro

El silencio reinó en la habitación, fue Kuranosuke quien rompió ese ambiente tenso que se había generado..

Pues bien doctores serian tan amables de decirme por favor que sucede con Rain?

Me permite doctor March...

Claro ...

Es claro que el estado de la joven es algo delicado, su mala alimentación, a creado un estado de anemia, bastante severo, por eso los desmayos frecuentes, otro factor importante es su amnesia, al parecer es mas emocional que física...

Eso quiere decir que...

Quiere decir que ella no quiere recordar, a formado una barrera para protegerse de algo o alguien, solo ella puede resolver

Pero ...

Tal vez con un buen tratamiento psicológico...

Ya veo...- luego de un momento Takeda agregó - que tiempo de embarazo tiene?

Veamos...sin el ultrasonido es algo estimado..pero creo que la señorita tiene casi 9 semanas de embarazo

Shinji que se había mantenido en silencio, no pudo evitar la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza...

Y es muy grave la falta que cometió la señorita Kazami?

Es que la Señorita ha cometido otras faltas, no es la primera vez que sucede algo así

Ya veo...

Takeda se quedo observando a su amigo, levanto una ceja como único gesto de asombro..pero nada dijo.

Al Salir de la oficina del Doctor, los tres hombres observaron a la joven, que ni siquiera levanto la cabeza, no paso desapercibido para Shinji que la joven había llorado, tenia las manos apretadas en su regazo, y sobre ellas se notaban rastros de lagrimas, con una mueca el pícaro Zorro redujo la velocidad, le pidió a Takeda que se adelantara.

Este solo meneo la cabeza resignado, y se adelantó junto al Doctor March que lo esperaba unos paso adelantes..

No tardes Mucho **αλεπού**** Zorro...**

Deja de comportarte como mi padre..** μικρό ****pequeño** ...¬¬

Las carcajadas se oyeron por el pasillo, olvidando el comentario de su amigo...Shinji se acerco a la joven que no se había percatado, de nada

Buenas tardes?

He...buenas tardes...

Le sucede algo...la puedo ayudar?

No es nada...pero muchas gracias por preguntar..

Una pequeña sonrisa cálida, y tímida golpearon al desprevenido Zorro, que al fijar sus ojos en mirada llorosa, se perdió en un mar de sensaciones.

Por un segundo no supo que decir...cuando logro reaccionar la vos del doctor Elric sonó fuerte y clara a través de la puerta...

Pase usted señorita Kazami...

Con su permiso /...- se disculpo la enfermera y se metió en la oficina...

Fin del Flash back 2...

Con un suspiro, el conductor, entro en la mansión...pronto la vería de nuevo...

Buenos días señor Akita...

Buenos días Rohi, el señor?

Lo espera en su despacho..

Bien...

El Hombre de ojos grises, escucho voces, miro al jardín y la vio, no pudo evitar estremecerse nuevamente. La vos de su amigo llego a sus oídos sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

hay** φίλος**·** amigo...**en que mundo andas...

como estas **μικρό ****pequeño**

yo ...aquí esperando a un **παλαιά αλεπού**** viejo zorro **

jajaja...disculpa me distraje...

hace un mes que estas así...no crees que ya deberías declararte de una vez...

De que rayos hablas Takeda...¬¬

Huí..o.O...esto va enserio me llamaste por mi nombre...el **παλαιά αλεπού**** viejo zorro **esta enamorado...se acaba de perder el ultimo soltero de la ciudad...las chicas sufrirán...

Déjate de bobadas **μικρό ****pequeño...**te estas ganando una paliza...¬¬

Valla ahora resulta que decir la verdad esta prohibido...porque no vas la saludas y luego vienes hablar conmigo...

Eres un idiota **μικρό ****pequeño...**pero tomare la sugerencia e ire a saludar a sango luego iré a hablar contigo

Como digas enamorado...

No me provoques...¬¬

Ja ja jajaj...

La Carcajada de Takeda persiguió al Zorro por los pasillos de la mansión, pero solo hasta que la escucho llamarlo...

Continuara...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del Autor:

Angie: chispas...se que es algo largo..no me maten! XX por cortarlo ahí...espero que los disfruten...dedicado a mi linda Mina-chan, la diosas que inspira mis noches oscuras..ja ja jaja XD...( los siento Diosa..es que me salió la beta Rosa...es inevitable...prometo volver al lado oscuro..ja ja aj XD)...bien ahora me retiro aun debo hacer miles de cosas...T-T...

Sess: muévete...el comandante llega...¬¬

Angie: kkyaaaaa!...( la casa patas para arriba..T.T. .)...me apresuro o me cuelgan...Sayonara...No se olviden de darme su opinión..ok...nos vemos pronto...hasta el próximo capitulo...

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los quiere mucho...)


	10. Magia II

Por kami-sama...tanto tiempo perdida..Se habrán olvidado de mi.Oo? Seguramente si T.T.. espero que no... ToT.. Pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso, esperemos que con energía para terminar este fic de una buena vez, roguemos que las musas no se pongan en franca fuga de nuevo...XD...bien aquí vamos como siempre tendré aquí conmigo a mi amor..Saluda príncipe...( Sess: ...¬¬.)...vamos no seas así ...ya me tuviste mucho tiempo contigo no puedo quedarme por la eternidad **que más quisiera yo..XD...**pero es imposible..debo volver con mis chiquis...anda habla te prometo un rico helado de Limón...( Sess: Hola...¬¬)..Ves no fue tan difícil..ahora..Un agradecimiento a tu paciencia y a insistir con leer este fic...Arigato ... ...ok..ahora si comencemos

**Unas aclaraciones...**

(...)..Alterego...

"..." Pensamientos...

**_marcas en oscuro _**traducción ...es que hay palabras en griego...u otro idioma quien sabe que se me ocurrirá..XD

Sinfonía de un Adiós: Magia ( parte 2)

Desde el ventanal Kuranosuke vio a su mejor amigo, saludar a las dos jóvenes mujeres, si que todo había cambiado desde la llegada de la linda abogada reflexiono para si.

Su llegada trajo un sinfín de cambios en todos los que habitaban la mansión Kuranosuke – Dalara...

Sonriendo recordó el sin fin de cosas que después de esa visita al medico había acarreado...

Flash back. 1

Después de llegar al auto, solo esperaron un momento, la vuelta del Zorro...

Aprovechando los momentos de tranquilidad...la conversación entre el doctor y el empresario fue mas calmada

-Dígame Doctor...

-Que necesitas muchacho

-Rain necesitara mucho cuidado...

-En realidad... estoy completamente seguro que si...

-Es tan grave?...

-Si no se tiene cuidado podría malograr su embarazo, pero no se preocupe – tranquilizó el hombre mayor luego toco un tema que sabia seria algo dócil no por el joven sino por la señora de hermosa facciones que se negaría a aceptar ayuda - le recomendare una agencia de enfermeras, o tal vez le diré a mi la jefa de enfermeras que me recomiende alguna...seria conveniente una supervisión de su alimentación, así también controlar su presión, eso seria mucha carga para Lilin...- expreso preocupado el hombre de cabellera gris

-Aunque Nani no quiera contratare a alguien...- la vos firme lo decía todo

La decisión estaba tomada e incluso al obstinada nana obedecería la orden del jefe del clan Kuranosuke, todo en el era determinación, el viejo doctor...sonrió complacido, el muchacho que alguna vez le fue presentado como un chico triste, solitario y distraído; se había convertido en un hombre echo y derecho, aunque Nani seguía sobre protegiéndolo.

-Bien dicho muchacho...aunque creo que a Nani no le gustara la idea...

-Creo que no...ja ja ja a- aseguro el moreno, provocando que la diversión del hombre entrado en canas, luego ambos visualizaron al hombre elegante que se aproximaba

-Ahí bien ese travieso Zorro...

-Mmm...me pregunto si habrá tenido éxito...?

-Me párese que estaba muy interesado en la señorita Kazami...- acoto el observador anciano

-Pues veremos que dice...- la sonrisa del moreno se hizo amplia

-Cuando sonríes así me recuerdas al jovencito que Nani cuidaba protectoramente

-Usted cree...?...je je je - contesto el joven griego, realmente apenando con el comentario, lo que provoco la risa del hombre mayor

El zorro se metió en el elegante mercedes, su llegada acallo las risas cosa que le extraño bastante y no pudo evitar la pregunta...

-Acaso hablaban de mi...¬¬?

-Vamos **αλεπού**** Zorro... **acaso crees que eres tema de conversación?...ôo

-De que hablaban entonces...¬¬?

-Me permite que le expliqué Joven Shinji? – interrumpió el hombre mayor el aludido sintió - evaluamos como tomara Lilin la decisión de contratar a una enfermera para ocuparse de la joven Yokase

-No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos **μικρό **** pequeño...- **mientras sonreía picara mente palmeaba la espalda de su amigo...

-Muy gracioso ...¬¬

La conversación continuo a medida que el elegante auto avanzaba, rumbó al la mansión.

Fueron recibidos por una Nani, bastante curiosa que insistió en saber todo. Fue llevada por el magnate hacia la biblioteca, mientras que Shinji y el doctor esperaban la reacción en compañía de la linda enferma que descansaba recostada en una reposeerá en el jardín...

La llegada de Takeda luego de unos 20 minutos interrumpió la conversación que las tres personas tenían, todos ansioso en saber la reacción de Nana, el joven de mirada picara fue el primero en preguntar

-Dime **μικρό **** pequeño...**Cómo te fue?

-Bien...eso creo amigo, aunque como esperábamos Nani no querrá aceptar la ayuda...pero logre convencerla...- la blanca sonrisa de triunfo asomo en los labios del griego

-Bien hecho muchacho- felicitó el doctor - voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo...

-Espere doctor, ella me pidió que la dejara sola...

-Mmm...creo que será mejor... ahora debemos arreglar ciertas cosas...

-Si como diga..- afirmo el magnate, mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, pero al notar movimientos en la reposeerá de junto; volteo para ver a la mujer de mirada triste – como te sientes Rain?

-Bien ...aunque párese que no me alcanzan las horas de sueño..- se excusó la mujer castañas mientras trataba de centrar la mirada en su protector- Donde esta Lilin-sama?

-Ella esta...-quiso responder el griego pero una vos llego desde sus espaldas asiéndolo sentir como niño pequeño

-**AQUÍ...¬¬**

-Buenas tardes Lilin-sama...- saludo con vos dulce la enferma

-**_K_υρίαSeñora..**creo que esta demasiado fresco para que usted este aquí, no es así doctor?...¬¬- los ojos negros evaluaron al hombre a cierta distancia este simplemente sonrió luego contesto con simpleza

-Claro...-Afirmo- estaba apunto de sugerir que la joven entre antes que este mas fresco - alego el hombre de edad, los dos hombres jovenes a su lado..solo pusieron cara de **A-S-I**?...pero no dijeron absolutamente anda...la mujer mayor ayudo a caminar a la frágil figura femenina y entraron a la mansión; las vieron desaparecer y por fin los tres hombres suspiraron aliviados sin poder evitarlo

-Por Kami me recordó cuando teníamos 10 años y rompimos esa fina jarra de porcelana antigua... - proclamo Shinji en un suspiro

-Dirás Rompiste...¬¬- acoto el magnate

-No- aseguro con cara de inocente- si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu...

-Señores...-ambos hombres jóvenes miraron al mayor con algo de asombro – ejem..necesitamos pensar que tipo de joven serviría para el puesto

-Joven- dijeron al unísono los amigos

-Si creo que seria conveniente que sea joven así la señora Yokase se sentirá cómoda con ella y podrán conversar crear un vinculo, sentirse mas acompañada será bueno para su estado emocional - dedujo mas para si que para los jóvenes que lo observaban - además de eso quizás si se siente algo relajada tal vez sus recuerdos regresen sin tanto problema, aun que el tratamiento Psicológico es inevitable...

Fin del Flash back 1...

El magnate evaluó las acciones de su amigo, tanto actuales como todas las trascurrida en este corto tiempo, suspirando y se llevo ambas manos a sus espalda, uniéndolas allí en una actitud algo despreocupada

-Ese Zorro tonto en verdad si que se metió en problemas por esa niña ...-suspiro para si, al verlo sonreír como un baka ante la mirada cándida de la enfermera

-La niña no es mala, solo algo torpe cuando se pone nerviosa- dijo al voz de la nana junto al magnate

-Tienes Razón nani, ese despistado amigo mío debería declararse y dejar de dar vueltas, porque como van las cosas la niña no se dará cuenta sino se le planta en frente con el anillo de casamiento...- Aseguro el dueño de la mansión Kuranosuke –Dalara, haciendo una mueca irónica

-Yo creí que seria mas ...como decirlo...- la mujer mayor busco la palabra adecuada mientras observaba al joven de ojos verdes- decidido para encararla...– afirmo esta mientras Kuranosuke observa los jardines al igual que ella - la decisión en sus ojos era increíble...quizás sea hoy...-musito casi para si - igual que cuando entro en mis habitaciones para pedirme un gran favor que de su vida dependía de mi decisión, si hubieras visto la forma en que me convenció para que aceptara a la joven entre todas las seleccionadas me recordó cuando era niño y quería que le diera unas galletas extras de esas que tanto le gustaban...

-Ja...si lo se –aseguro el moreno - Rain me contó que también intercedió con ella para que la seleccione alegando que la señorita se había quedado sin empleo y que lo necesitaba mucho- sonrió al voltear y ver a la anciana sonreír igual que el -si el zorro esta enamorado, aunque ni el mismo lo ha notado...

-Pues que se apresure porque el tiempo se le termina o mejor dicho mi paciencia, - afirmo la anciana con las manos en la cintura- no puedo creer que un chico tan lento sea considerado un Play boy ..si se la pasa como ternero enamorado sin decirle nada...Aaaagg ...dan ganas de pegarle en su cabezota- la reacción de Nani provoco risa en el magnate griego ella agrego casi bufando - cuanto hace que la niña llego?

-Mmm...exactamente - evaluó el unos segundos y contesto- hace 4 semanas

-Pero que lento...¬¬

-Bueno creo que también influye que la joven no se aparta ni un minuto de Sango- el moreno se retiro de la ventana con intención de ir a su estudio- porque no dejamos al zorro y vamos a tomar un poco de Té hace mucho que no me haces compañía nani..- sonrió este al ver a sus nana asentir

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En los jardines de la mansión Kuranosuke- Dalara, había otra persona que se percato del repentino entusiasmó de Akita-sama por aquella jovencita atenta y dedicada, Sango se llevo la mano al pequeño bulto en su vientre, no era que se notara no solo que ella necesitaba posar su mano en aquel nido donde reposaba aquel pequeño ser, su mente era un laberinto sin fin, se sentía feliz de haberse topado con Takeda-sama pero en verdad era muy complicado comprender el porque; no recordaba nada de su pasado, en su cabeza se le presentaron escenas raras, mas cuando dormía aun sentía que era perseguida por aquellos ojos azules fríos que la hacían sentir la desesperación y necesidad de escapar de ellos a como de lugar y aun no sabia porque, luego estaba el echo de que su hermano había aparecido eso fue algo que emocionalmente fue demasiado fuerte, porque si sentía que estaba unida a esas personas, que la abrazaban y se veía que sentían amor por ella, pero el echo de no recordarlas era tan frustrante fue cuando? a los dos días de estar en aquella lujosa mansión?..si mal no recordaba ..habían pasado dos días en cama..acosada por perturbadoras imágenes...

Flash Back 2...

Los rayos del sol llegaban a ella, con una mano se cubrió el rostro y intento definir la figura frente a ella que sonreía, nada era claro porque sonreía de aquella forma que ella **amaba**,...que .?...acaso pensó **amar**?...**amaba esa persona**?..como era posible eso? Si ella sentía que no debía que no podía..la angustia la sofoco nuevamente; Otra vez el frió se apodero de su cuerpo, de forma inconsciente se llevo la mano a su vientre, pero no sintió nada, El terror inundo cada parte de su cuerpo, volvió al vista a la figura y...**NO...** como era posible ...?...el cargaba a la criatura, se la llevaba...se llevaban a su bebe...lo sabia era **Su** hijo sin pensarlo corrió tras el; cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir sus frió ojos azules, el se alejaba inevitablemente mostrándole una sonrisa perversa,...

corría y corría pero no podía alcanzarlo, extendió la mano para sujetarlo y así evitar que se llevara a su hijo... quiso gritar..no salió ningún sonido de sus labios... el no se detuvo, la criatura lloraba..la desesperación cerro su garganta al menos eso pensó se veía gritar desesperada, cerro los ojos cuando el terror de la perdida fue devastador cayendo de rodillas...

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros alzó la vista solo para toparse con los espejos azules fijo sus ojos en aquellas pupilas frías...que devolvían su imagen tan triste devastada..., abrió al boca para gritar y apartar esa terrible imagen de ella, pero nada salió de su boca se sintió sacudida...repetían su nombre una y otra vez...

-Sango despierta... vamos pequeña despierta ..Sango – los gritos llegaron hasta ella sin remedio, cuando abrió los ojos tenia la mirada tan perdida que paresia no verlo luego de unos segundos en que ella no reaccionaba el insistió- es solo una pesadilla vamos despierta

-Takeda-sama- susurro ella por fin- yo ...yo...- sus ojos anegados en lagrimas lo decían todo, el solo atino a brindarle su protección

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla- dijo el magnate sintiendo la humedad en sus camisa- ya pequeña...tranquila – susurro – esto no el hace bien a tu bebe...así que vamos respira

-Señor- el hombre levanto la vista para ver a la anciana- la llamada importante que esperaba esperando. El echo que nani le dijera Señor denotaba lo importante de aquella llamada.

-Gracias nani quédate con ella..- pidió el griego

-Claro- la nana vio como la Alexiou volvía a recostar a la joven y le prometía regresar pronto, luego se retiro, ella se sentó en al silla junto a la elegante cama y sonrió de la forma en que lo hacia a los niños asustados y comenzó a hablarle de sus país de origen y de las cosas mas simples, el semblante de la joven se fue calmando

-gracias- susurró la enferma

-No tienes nada que agradecer- aseguro la mujer mayor- y ahora dime que fue?

-Que fue?...

-si que soñaste?...- quiso saber la nana

-Bien no es como explicarlo..siempre es lo mismo...No se- dijo la mujer de ojos chocolate

-A ver tranquila ...se supone que son sueños y que no te harán nada además Alexiou no dejara que nadie te hagan daño – afirmo con convicción Lilin

-Eso lo se Lilian-sama...solo que en este sueño me querían robar a mi hijo yo vi cuando se lo llevaban y se reía de mi por mas que corrí con todas mis fuerzas jamás lo alcance, además esta persona tiene una mirada tan fría que me da terror ...

-Ya...pequeña...fue eso una pesadilla...- tranquilizo la mujer mayor , decidió cambiar de tema – a que no sabes con lo que me salió el **αλεπού**** Zorro... ** esta vez?

-**αλεπού**** Zorro... ** ?- pronuncio con dificulta la enferma

-si ...a tu no sabes que ...bueno es la forma cariñosa en que Alexiou y yo llamamos a Shinji

-El señor Akita?

-Si ese mismo Shinji Akita , es que lo considero parte de la familia, prácticamente se crió junto a mi Alexiou así que ambos me dicen nani

-Ho!...ya veo...- asintió la enfermita, luego pregunto curiosa- y que le dijo el señor Akita

-Bien como te decía- se acomodó en su asiento-...ese muchacho esta enamorado- afirmo

-Como lo sabe?

-pues si vieras lo insistente que fue..me rogó para que aceptara a su recomendada ...persiguiéndome por toda la mansión por más de dos horas- Suspiró casada- hasta que accedí a darle una entrevista y tenerla en cuenta ..

-Este...a mi también me pidió que ayudara a su amiga...n-n"

**-ο Θεός μου Mi Dios...**esto va en seria... quien lo diría...y yo que pensé que no viviría para ver este día...ja...

-Porque dice eso Lilin-sama?

-Es que tu no sabes como es Shinji...a veces una puede creer que es el hombre mas serio de la tierra...pero...

-Si le digo la verdad?...sus ojos dicen otra cosa...a pesar de hablar con cortesía párese – se detuvo dubitativa- no sabría como describirlo correctamente ...

-su mirada es demasiado picara como para no sentirse acosada... verdad?

-Si algo así...- Sango busco las palabras adecuadas para describir al mejor amigo de sus protector

-Si lo ves bien puedes imaginarte a un Zorro listo para atacar a su victima ...no lo crees?

-Hai...- la joven de mirada triste sonrió la nana le había leído la mente , aunque ella tratara de no mencionarlo la mirada verde la perturbaba, le recordaba a otra pero esta era azul y fría, sus cuerpos e estremeció antele recuerdo

-Tiene frió?- rápidamente la mujer fue al armario y saco una manta cubrió a la enferma con ella y sirvió un poco de te suave para calentarla- tenga esto el hará bien

-Muchas gracias ...- luego de tomar varios sorbos del tibio liquido la joven castaña, mira a nani con algo que el rondaba en la cabeza- podría preguntarle algo Lilin-sama?

-si que quieres saber?

-Porque le dicen Zorro a Akita-sama...?

-Jajaja..eso es digno de recordad- la nana se acomodo en su silla y contó la pequeña anécdota- a nuestra llegada a la mansión, de esto hace muchos años ya mi pequeño Alexiou tenia los 7 años recién cumplidos, la señora kuranosuke iba y venia por la casa impartiendo ordenes de arreglo y reforma...mientras que el señor Dalara fue a sus oficinas, así que quedamos mi niño y yo decidimos inspeccionar los alrededores...una aventura dijo el – la mirada de la mujer se perdió en las añoranza y escapo un suspiro de sus labios – bueno te diré que estábamos disfrutando de precioso jardín cuando entre unos arbustos llego un pequeño murmullo, cuando nos asomamos lo primero que vimos fue esos ojos picaros...- la sonrisa se hizo amplia antele recuerdo- bueno Shinji era hijo del mejor amigo de mi señor así que vino con su padre que había venido a saludar y presentar sus respetos a la familia, pero según el se aburrió y escapo a los jardines, bueno tu sabes que además es vecino de la casona de junto- la vio asentir y prosiguió- ...bien ...luego de ese día...en que bromee que había encontrado un zorrito entre los arbustos..pues Alexiou no dudo en imitarme

-Ya veo son muy buenos amigos verdad?

-Si claro... – el semblante de sango aun estaba pálido por lo que la nana le quito la taza de te y agrego- ahora debe descansar seguramente vendaran verla la nueva enfermera y el doctor – la sonrisa de nani daba a entender que seria la recomendada de el "zorro"- bien descanse – sin mas se retiro dejando a Sango sumida en sus pensamientos, la charla la había calmado lo suficiente, como para comprender muchas cosas...casi sin poder evitarlo se percato que todo ese sueño tenia que ver con su pasado, no necesitaba que un psicólogo se lo dijera, pero de solo pensar en eso se estremecía... a los 15 minutos tocaron al puerta, apareció el doctor seguido por una joven de apariencia conocida...

-Buenos días muchachita- saludo el hombre mayor

-Buenos días doctor

-Como amaneciste hoy?- pregunto el doctor mientras se colocaba unos lentes para comenzar con el examen de rutina- a ver enfermera venga aquí por favor, la joven dejo los instrumentos y un maletín en una pequeña mesa y se acerco presurosa- bueno señorita Yokase, le presentare a su enfermera – anuncio el hombre de canas- bien ella es Mizuho Kazami , señorita kazami , ella será su responsabilidad la señorita Sango Yokase

-Mucho gusto en conocerla y gracias por la oportunidad que me están dando al trabajar aquí.- dijo la joven de cabello ondulado sujetó con una coleta sus lentes estaban algo bajos así que los ajusto con uno de sus dedos, después de hacer una reverencia

-El gusto es mío- dijo tranquilamente la enferma mientras sonreía, luego de un momento de duda pregunto – disculpe señorita Kazami nos conocemos de algún lugar?

-Este ...bueno..yo...- refregó las manos nerviosamente- si yo trabajaba en la clínica Greece- trago grueso- yo..yo fue la enfermera que ..que n/../n

-ya la recuerdo, usted me atendió en mi interacción que bien...- sonrió complacida la joven de melena castaña

-En verdad no le molesta Señora?- pregunto la angustiada joven

-Claro que no...- afirmo la enferma- me da gusto saber que serás la persona que me cuide

-Domo arigaro Señora Yokase T.T...

-Solo Sango por favor...

-Esta bien Sango-sama ..

-Veo que ambas se llevaran bien – dijo el hombre mayor - ahora , mi niña debemos ver como sigues... – luego miro a la enfermera quien se aproximo con el tenciometro- además tengo que darte un sinfín de indicaciones- afirmo el doctor mientras evaluaba a su joven paciente- luego de unos 15 minutos de silencio el doctor termino su examen –bien todo esta como esperaba

-El bebe esta bien doctor?

-Si la que no esta bien eres tu ..debo aclararte que necesitas poner mucha atención en tu salud, por alguna extraña razón tu anemia es tan grande que pone en riesgo a y a tu bebe

-Ho! Por Kami T.T...- pronuncio la angustiosa futura madre , sintió una mano sobre su hombro

-Tranquila Sango-sama, el doctor no termino de hablar- dijo la joven dando esperanza

-comprendo tu angustia y si tu estado es delicado pero no es tan malo si te cuidas y sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra por el momento prefiero que hagas reposo si tu estado evoluciona favorablemente pues todo seguirá su curso y tendrás el bebe mas sano del mundo...-la joven asintió enjugándose las lagrimas- no te angustia te cuidaremos verdad señorita Kazami?

-Claro Doctor ...para eso estoy aquí..- afirmo la dispuesta enfermera

-Pero comprendo que no será facil, por el momento no te levantes y come todo lo que te trae Lilin, tu enfermera se encargara de controlarte la presión y de las medicinas para controlar esa anemia...de acuerdo?

-Claro doctor – dijo la futura madre

-Bien las dejo para que charle a gusto voy a hablarle al señor Dalaras – volvió sentarse de inmediato- oH!..me olvide de algo importante creo que la edad me esta afectando-bromeo el hombre mayor

-sucede algo malo doctor?-pregunto con ansiedad la enferma

-No ..claro que no niña solo olvide decirte algo muy importante- sonrió tranquilizadoramente a ambas jóvenes - bueno hubo una confusión en tus exámenes...

-Me permite doctor – interrumpió la joven de lentes

-Claro

-Veras señora, pues al ser nueva en el puesto confundí su apellido con el de otra mujer que tenia menos tiempo de embarazo y pues por eso es que ...

-Ya veo ..y que tiempo de embarazo tengo?- sin darle importancia al echo

-bueno...aun falta mandar a hacer un ultra sonido ..pero estimamos entre 9 y 10 semanas

-Valla es algo mas grande de lo que pensé...muchas gracias ...doctor..

-De nada ahora si me retiro ..quien sabe que estarán haciendo ese par de muchachos a la linda Lilin-sama...- bromeo el hombre mayor

-Creo que Lilin-sama se sabe defender muy bien ...- afirmo la enferma

-Si creo que tienes razón..jajaja...con su permiso- el doctor sonrió y desapareció dejando las solas

-Bien Mizuho

-Si necesita algo?..

-bueno...solo me gustaría saber de ti...primero dime como llegaste a trabajar aquí?

-Pues como le dije me habían suspendido de mi empleo ya sabe por el problema que el conté... Y..Y"- vio que si paciente la miraba atenta continuo- pero bueno el señor Akita, me llamo anunciándome la selección de una enfermera para el puesto, al principio me pareció mala idea pero el Akita-sama insistió tanto que me dieron ganas de intentarlo..

-Tu conocías de algún lado al Señor Akita?

-Bueno solo lo vi una vez en la clínica el día que me suspendieron...

-Valla...y como consiguió tu numero?

-Pues eso no lo se

-No le preguntaste?

-No... es que me dio gusto que se acordara de mi y que me buscara un empleo..y hablando de eso...-gracias por la oportunidad ..después de tantos líos que le cause ... . - insistió la joven d e lentes

-Bueno ahora no importa...

un golpe en la puerta anuncio la llegada de alguien, sango pidió que entraran, vio a su protector entrar acompañado de el doctor, con calma le contaron que la llamada que esperaba era de su hermano y que al explicarle la situación, avisaba que vendría de inmediato, sango se altero un poco pero con ayuda de el doctor y Takeda tomo las cosas con calma...

-Todo estará bien...ellos son tu familia... –aseguro el moreno

-Es que yo...

-vamos pequeña...todo estará bien...- dijo el doctor y la vio asentir- ya lo veras...

Luego de 180 minutos de angustiosa espera anunciaron la llegada de el señor y la señora Yokase

-Estoy nerviosa Mizohu-chan...0/0

-Tranquila señora

-Mizohu...¬¬

-Que sucede señora?

-Pagaras por esto ...¬¬

-que cosas señora?

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas señora...¬¬

-jejeje...bien funciono..al menos se olvido de sus nervios..

-Ya veras cuando me pueda mover de aquí ...¬¬

-Bueno...si come todo lo que le trae la señora Lilin quizás lo consiga...- dijo al enfermera en tono de reproche

-Es demasiado...T-T

-bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo...párese que Lilin-sama intenta adobarla para navidad...

-jajajaja...que cosas dices...jajajajaja

-ji ji ji ji...

Un llamado en la puerta las obligo a calmarse, la enfermera se acercó a esta y abrió, ante ella se apareció el zorro sonriendo como tonto.

-Señor Aktita...pase por favor...

-Gracias..- el hombre de mirada picara saludo a la enferma- como te encuentras hoy Sango-chan?

-Muy bien mas tranquila, gracias a Mizuho-chan ...pero igual no se como actuar ante mis familiares...

-Lo importante es que tu estés tranquila, según el doctor quizás esto te ayude a recuperar tu memoria..

-Tal vez...

Otro llamado a la puerta interrumpió la charla, esta vez fue el dueño de la mansión quien anuncio que su hermano esposa y sobrino habían llegado y deseaban verla ella asintió para darla conformidad , y acto seguido las personas entraron en al habitación. Shinji invito a salir a Mizuho quien solo asintió , Takeda se quedo a un costado observando todo

-Hermana- balbuceó Kohaku- corrió y se arrodillo junto a la cama, los ojos tristes evaluaban las facciones de aquel hombre joven- no me recuerdas Sango-chan...Soy yo Kohaku- la vio llevarse la mano a la cabeza, cerrar los ojos , cuando los abrió la tristeza era mas palpable

-Perdóname..pero...yo.- intento decir pero no pudo hablar sentía la garganta cerrada, meneo la cabeza en forma negativa mientras que por sus mejillas corrían las gotas saladas de la desesperación por no saber quien era aquel hombre joven

-No te preocupes, querida ya nos recordaras- dijo la mujer de cabello blanco adornado por pequeñas hebillas de flores y mirada dulce, que sostenía a un pequeño en los brazos- querido la estas angustiando – remarco esta en tono muy suave

-Tienes razón...- Kohaku se incorporo secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano camino hasta su mujer y paso el brazo sobre el hombro de ella le sonrió con candor - Ella es Kana, es mi esposa – dijo con orgullo

-Yo...- quiso decir Sango pero su cuñada no la dejo hablar, puesto camino hacia ella y le puso el bebe en los brazos

-El es Ahiashi- presento en tono de madre orgullosa al bebe que dormía

-Es precioso - sonrió por fin mientras lo miraba detenidamente, desde la llegada al palacio Dalara, Takeda nunca la había visto sonreír así, tan dulce y francamente tan llena de amor...

Fin del Flash back 2...

Un Suspiro involuntario por parte de Sango llamo la atención de su dedicada enfermera que se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas en tan poco tiempo, era cierto era algo despistada, pero muy dedicada y había mejorado muchísimo en tan solo 4 semanas…. Aun así no podía encontrar la respuesta a varias cosas...como el porque de su falta de memoria...que el Psicólogo aseguraba volvería en algún momento...Pero eso no era todo la llegada de su familia también la sorprendió fue como un golpe de realidad.

Aun recordaba la cara de asombro de su hermano cuando el confeso no recordarlo, pero si era sincera sentía muchísimo afecto por la pequeña familia Yokase , solo vasto verlos llegar con sus caras de preocupación temerosos de no querer afectarla.

-Le sucede algo Señora?-pregunto la atenta joven de lentes

-No Mizuho,...es que yo?

-Le duele algo?- insistió

-No ..solo me preguntaba donde podría estar mi hermano dijo que vendría temprano pero mira la hora que es y aun no ha llegado..

-Seguramente el pequeño Ahiashi no los dejo dormir

-Tu crees?...no se algo me dice que nada bueno esta pasado...

-Porque no lo llamamos a su celular el dijo que cualquier cosa lo llamara...

-si pero quizás es una tontería mejor esperemos al medio día y si no llega pues lo llamamos de acuerdo?

-Claro bueno voy a servirle su colación ahora regreso ...

-NO tengo hambre...T.T

-Pero debe comer sino la señora Lilin se enojara conmigo ...

-Pero tengo muchas nauseas, mi estomago párese no tolerar nada Y-Y

-Es por su estado pero... –luego de pensar un momento sonrio y le pico el ojo con complicidad- bueno le daré su colación a Akita-sama...el no se negara ayudarla pero ...debe entender que tendrá que comer el almuerzo completo...- dijo la joven severamente

-Mil gracias Mizu-chan

-No señora, no me venga con sonrisas y mimos porque usted debe comer si o si..sino nunca se recuperara...¬¬

-No me regañes..ve con Shinji-sama y charla mientras duermo un ratito...n-n"

-Bueno ..ahora regreso a darle sus vitaminas...n/n

-De acuerdo ...-dijo la joven madre mientras se acomodaba en aquella reposeerá bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo, vio alejarse a su joven enfermera y sonriendo se dejo llevar por Morfeo a quien sabe que playa soleada..

Mientras que la joven de cabello ondulado, sonreía muy a su pesar adoraba a su paciente y al consentía demasiado, no era muy profesional, a veces se regañaba por ser así no podía evitar lo que sentía por aquella joven madre; pero bueno ella necesitaba una amiga y eso le daría afirmo para si con una sonrisa. Sus lentes se enfocaron en el hombre que se encontraba sentado bajo el otro cerezo no muy lejos, lo saludo ampliando a un mas su sonrisa y comino hacia el, sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenia sobre aquel zorro de mirada picara

_**Es el agua es el viento  
es resumen de todo lo que siento  
Es la arena es el sentimiento  
es la tinta que no borra ni el silencio**_

Shinji, observaba como aquella pequeña mujer interactuaba con la joven de ojos tristes, a sus oídos llego el rumor de la cascada cercana y vio cuando la brisa movía el cabello ondulado que flotaba alrededor de su precioso rostro femenino, algo dentro de el zorro se estremeció, en la mente volvió a escuchar las palabras de su amigo

_-Hace un mes que estas así...no crees que ya deberías declararte de una vez...?_

_-De que rayos hablas Takeda...¬¬?_

_-Huí..o.O...esto va enserio me llamaste por mi nombre...el _**_παλαιά αλεπού_**_ **viejo zorro ** esta enamorado...se acaba de perder el ultimo soltero de la ciudad...las chicas sufrirán..._

_-Déjate de bobadas _**_μικρό _**_** pequeño...**te estas ganando una paliza...¬¬_

_-Valla ahora resulta que decir la verdad esta prohibido...porque no vas la saludas y luego vienes hablar conmigo..._

-"Su amigo tenia razón, se había percatado de actitudes y acciones, bueno por algo era su mejor amigo"- sonrió para si-" Rayos...es tan linda..."- se llevo la mano al pecho ella lo miraba además sonreía y no podía evitar al sensaciones que llegaban a el...

_**Es el aire de puntillas  
Es la calma cogiendo carrerilla  
es el sabor de lo pequeño  
es tocar un sueño**_

La suave brisa llego a el, sin mas ella dejo a su paciente y se acercaba cada vez mas, el tenia que tranquilizarse; dejar de comportarse como un quinceañero enamorado...la palabra**_ Enamorado _**resonó en su cabeza...

_**es el mapa de un suspiro  
es lo que hay cuando te miro  
es el duende del latido de tu corazón  
Magia es probar a volcar lo que hay**_

_**en el fondo de ti **_

_**magia es verte sonreír  
Magia es probar a saltar sin mirar,**_

_**es caer y volver a empezar  
**_

"**Enamorado**?..."- remarco una y otra vez, sus corazón marcaba el ritmo acelerado, la niña se le había metido bajo la piel casi con una mirada de tristeza que le dedico aquel día que la conoció y hasta ahora se percataba de eso

_**  
Es el tiempo  
es la hoguera  
es la mano que mece la marea  
es la tierra  
es la bandera blanca  
es la gota de una lluvia de esperanza**_

Tendría que a verse dado cuentas antes, sus acciones a partir de su primer encuentro fueron signos claros de que algo estaba pasando dentro de el.

La ansiedad con al que busco la información sobre ella, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón cuando marcaba el numero que había conseguido, y su dudas al escucharla por aquella línea, el tiempo que se dedico a convencerla llamándola con insistencia por cualquier cosa...en verdad se había vuelto loco..usando todo su encanto para hacer que nani la seleccionara entre no sabia cuantas candidatas

_**  
es el mundo de puntillas  
es la vida cogiendo carrerilla  
es el sabor de lo pequeño  
es como tocar un sueño**_

_**es el mapa de un suspiro  
es lo que hay cuando te miro  
es el duende del latido de tu corazón**_

El recuerdo de nani, mirándolo como a un chiquillo de 8 años, que quería un caramelo afuera de hora, la insistencia con la que pidió evaluara a su recomendada ...

-"Por Kami cuando me volví tan loco?"- pensó pero al sentir el perfume a flores silvestres junto a el pues aquellas cosas locas que hacia y decía parecieron tan cuerdas...Ella suspiro antes de hablar y todo quedo suspendido ...

_**  
Magia es probar a volcar lo que hay**_

_**en el fondo de ti**_

_**magia es verte sonreír  
Magia es probar a saltar sin mirar,**_

_**es caer y volver a empezar**_

Ella se sentó junto a el hombre que de mirada picara, en verdad le gustaba compartir su tiempo con el. su vida si había cambiado mucho adoraba su trabajo y le ponía lo mejor de ella. Pero siendo sincera todo se lo debía al hombre de ojos verdes que junto a ella, que a pesar de todo insistía en apoyarla y le daba ánimos

-Akita-sama...- dijo ella suavemente provocando la alteración del zorro

-Dime Shinji..ya parezco disco rayado...¬¬-se quejo el joven

-Como cree..?...no podría decirle así ni en mil años...lo respeto mucho- aseguro ella

-Pues no volveré a comer eso que traes...¬¬

-Pero ...pero...necesito de su ayuda...Sango-sama no puede comer se siente mal..y si Lilin-sama se entera que no comió me regañara T.T--- dijo ella con un tono que derritió al desvalido Akita

-" acaso no puedo negarle nada a esta muchacha...por kami que ganas de besarla"- su mente era un remolino de sensaciones, la escucho suspirar- " que rayos estoy pensando?"..." ..bueno si era sincero cuando a el le gustaba una mujer no dudaba en usar todos los trucos para hacer que ella cayera rendida a su deseos..porque con ella era tan diferente?..."**enamorado."..-** resonó en su cabeza

-Acaso esta enojado conmigo Akita-sama..no quiere ser mas mi amigo – dijo la joven de lentes, por alguna extraña razón la idea no le agrado en absoluto ella deseaba la compañía de ese hombre gracioso y simpático, el tono triste no paso desapercibido por el quien sintió la opresión en el corazón

-Yo nunca dije eso Mizuho- susurro el galán y puso su mano sobre la delicada palma

-Que susto pensé que no quería se mas mi amigo...- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha. El le tomo la barbilla la levanto para perderse en sus bellos ojos

-Eso nunca – sonrió levanto una ceja picaramente y agrego- que deseas que coma?

-solo este pequeño pedazo de tarta de manzana – antes de que ella terminara de explicar algo Shinji tomo la tarta y le dio una mordida- muchas gracias...Shinji-kun- dijo ella toda roja, el pobre Zorro casi se ahoga al tragar apresuradamente casi sin masticar tosió un poco la enfermera salió a su rescate corrió por un vaso de jugo y regreso de inmediato- aquí tiene

-Gracias- dijo a duras penas con un susurro

-No debí insistir en que comiera la tarta usted no quería...discúlpeme por favor

-No fue culpa tuya...- la calmo y en su mente repicaba su nombre en el dulce sonido que salió de sus labio – fue solo que me paso por apresurado...

-Señor Akita discúlpeme... . 

-A no ahora si me voy a enojar contigo...¬¬

-Porque?- dijo la desconcertada mujer

_**  
Es el mapa de un suspiro  
es lo que hay cuando te miro  
es el duende del latido de tu corazón y el mío  
es la meta y el camino  
es la suerte y el destino  
es la fuerza del latido de tu corazón  
Magia es probar a volcar lo que hay**_

_**en el fondo de ti**_

_**magia es verte sonreír  
Magia es probar a saltar sin mirar,**_

_**es caer y volver a empezar **_

-Porque adoro cuando dices mi nombre- dijo el zorro tomando la mejillas de la joven con ambas manos – anda di mi nombre por favor- susurro

-Pero...este ..yo...- Mizuho no supo que decir ni hacer solo sentía que la piel le quemaba donde el la tocaba era algo irracional sin saber como movió sus labios tratando que la palabra deseada fuese pronunciada – Shin...Shinji-kun...

El sonrio ampliamente , sin pensarlo dos veces rozó aquellos labios carnoso con uno de sus dedos, ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación entre abrió los labios en una invitación involuntaria. Shinji no pudo rechazar aquella invitación silenciosa, acerco su rostro al de ella y rosos sus labios primero con dulzura y candor, tentativamente rozó su lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella boca que tanto quería besar con pasión

Ella acepto la invitación y el beso se torno mas apasionado ...

_**  
Es el agua, es el viento, **_

_**es resumen de todo lo que siento**_

_**, es la arena un sentimiento, **_

_**es la vida que no borrar en el silencio**_

_**es el aire de puntillas,**_

_**es la vida cogiendo carrerillas,**_

_**es el sabor de lo pequeño**_

_**Es tocar un Sueño...**_

Sango despertó de su pequeña siesta justo en el momento en que la pareja se besaba apasionadamente, sonrió picara sin hacer ruido alguno; para no romper la magia del momento, se dirigió al interior de la casa para ver si su hermano había llamado, cuando entro a esta se encontró con su protector

-Has visto al Zorro?- pregunto este algo serio- Tenemos asuntos que arreglar y...- se interrumpió al notar que Sango se puso algo colorada- que sucede? ..te sientes mal?- ella negó con la cabeza...- entonces...

-Bueno..creo que Shinji-sama esta algo ocupado.../- argumento la abogada

-Ocupado?...- los ojos de sango irradiaban picardía, eso le extraño mucho al magnate – Donde esta la señorita Kazami? - la mujer miro hacia el jardín y de pronto todo cayo en su lugar las fichas del acertijo, al ver la sonrisa cómplice en aquella mujer- ya veo...así que ocupado...ja...- miro a la dama frente a el - bien señorita Yokase me acompañas a tomar un té?- ofreció el brazo

-Será un placer caballero- aceptando ser escoltada..

-Ese Zorro me va a oír...¬¬

-Pues no creo que le importe- dijo la dama junto a el sonriendo nuevamente

-Bueno solo será para molestarlo...era hora que hiciera algo me tenia arto con sus suspiros de becerro enamorado...

-jajajajaja...que cosas dice Takeda –sama

-jajajajaja...apoco no es cierto...mi amigo estuvo muy lento...chispas pensé que tendría que atarlos juntos en una habitación a ver que pasaba...- bromeo el magnate

-Por Kami pobre señor Akita...

-Nada de pobre ese hombre siempre actuó muy decidido no s e porque ahora párese un adolescente...- la vio reír nuevamente y se alegro de poder hacerla feliz con aquella conversación...

xoxoxox.

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: cha chan!1... que tal... que tal?...Ô.o...les gusto?... bien niños se que es algo largo pero como me atrase decidí ponerlo completo espero que les guste y rueguen que las musas no me abandone nos vemos pronto. **no olviden enviarme el review ONEGAI TOT**

PD: quiero dedicar este capitulo en especial a un par de personas a las que quiero inmensamente ♥.♥ la primera es **Mina-chan...( **amiga sin ti y tu fe en mi donde estaría esta mediocre escritora besitos amiga )) la otra persona es **Mizuho**( chica linda que me reta por tener olvidado este fic sinceramente ...adoro a mi amiga ...VISTE AQUÍ E TA LO QUE TE PROMETI xD)..BUENO LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE TUBIERON LA PACIENCIA DE ESPERAR ESTAHISTORIA GRACIAS..Y A LAS QUE NO LAS ENTIENDO T.T...

Ahora si me despido cuídense

**Lady Sesshoumaru **


End file.
